The Ominous First Time
by chiimao13
Summary: Naruto masih bersikeras untuk menghindari malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke dengan alasan pengalaman pertama mereka selalu berakhir dengan tidak indah. Buktinya adalah kejadian pertemuan dan ciuman pertama mereka yang berakhir dengan rusuh. Lalu bagaimanakah dengan pengalaman pertama lainnya juga malam pertama mereka? Pairing:Sasunaru, Itakyuu. Warning: M content. Newbie. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Malam pertama.

Malam setelah upacara pernikahan itu harusnya menjadi malam yang sakral bagi pasangan baru yang baru saja disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan yang lebih serius. Dua insan yang saling mencintai akan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain di bawah status sebagai suami-istri, atau bisa juga suami-suami dalam kasus satu ini.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ominous First Time<strong>

**Disclaimer : Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, plot adalah ide saya**

**Rating : M (untuk ke depannya)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Warning : YAOI, LEMON, OOC, TYPO, FAILED HUMOR, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, human!Kyuubi, banyak istilah asing, ETC**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
>Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, no flame, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi atau anti SasuNaru. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya telah melangsungkan upacara pernikahan beserta perayaannya siang tadi setelah berpacaran kurang lebih tujuh tahun. Dengan disaksikan banyak teman dan kenalan, mereka telah terikat menjadi suami-suami, dan Naruto pun menyandang status sebagai 'nyonya' Uchiha. Malam ini pun harusnya mereka telah melepaskan pakaian masing-masing dan menikmati penyatuan mereka sebagai suami-suami di ranjang kamar hotel VIP ini, tapi…

"Teme, sudahlah, berhenti mengejarku!" seru Naruto sambil melempar bantal pada Sasuke yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke yang berdiri di depan tempat tidur menangkap bantal tadi dengan gampangnya dan melemparkannya ke sofa. "Tidak sebelum kau berhenti berlari," balas Sasuke sambil tetap menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang berdiri di atas tempat tidur, di dekat bantal-bantal.

"Aku sudah berhenti berlari, teme!" seru Naruto, sambil mengambil pose siaga. "Kau lihat sendiri, aku tidak berlari."

"Maksudku, sampai kau berhenti untuk lari dariku dan dari kewajibanmu, dobe." Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Ayolah, ini sudah berlangsung 15 menit. Kita menyia-nyiakan waktu."

"Tidak mau, teme! Aku besok masuk ke kampus untuk bimbingan gara-gara nilai jelek!" Naruto masih setia pada tempatnya sambil memeluk bantal yang tersisa. Ia tidak akan berhenti memasang pose siaga sampai Sasuke menyerah untuk membujuknya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu, dobe. Kau tidak perlu berjalan kaki. Lagipula bimbinganmu itu sore. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat." Seringai terlihat di wajah Sasuke seusai ia berbicara.

Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu betul arti dari seringai orang yang kini berstatus suaminya itu. "Enggak, teme! Aku nggak akan menyerah!" teriak Naruto lagi–tidak jelas.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. "Apa sih susahnya melayani suamimu sendiri? Ini malam pertama kita, dobe. Malam pertama!"

Memang, sedari tadi sikap Naruto agak berlebihan. Seusai mandi tadi, Sasuke sudah bersiap di kasur dengan bertelanjang dada dan tinggal menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi begitu Naruto keluar, yang ia dapatkan malah ekspresi terkejut dan seram dari wajah Naruto. Ekspresi Naruto tadi mungkin sama seperti ekspresinya jika mendadak ada titan yang muncul dari balik jendela hotel. Sasuke-yang sudah menekan hasratnya mati-matian semenjak di pesta-baru akan mendekat ke Naruto ketika yang bersangkutan malah menjauh sambil mengambil satu bantal untuk dijadikan senjata. Dan sejak itulah akhirnya kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

"Justru karena itu, teme!" Naruto memeluk bantalnya kian erat. "Aku tidak yakin akhir malam ini akan seindah yang kita bayangkan."

"Apa maksudmu dobe?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Ingat, teme, ini malam pertama! Pertama! Dan kata 'pertama' inilah yang tidak meyakinkanku," jawab Naruto dengan agak cemberut.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang salah dengan yang diungkapkan dobe tercintanya itu. "Lalu kenapa memangnya dengan kata 'pertama'?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengorek telinganya dengan malas.

"Kau ingat semua hal-hal pertama kita?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya. "Kalau tidak, coba ingat dari pertemuan pertama kita!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tentu saja ingat. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hari pertama ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya?

_Flashback 1: First meeting_

Ini adalah hari Natal, dan Naruto yang berumur 5 tahun sedang berada di supermarket bersama dengan Kushina, sang ibu, untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan masakan dan juga kue untuk pesta Natal nanti malam.

Sementara itu Minato, sang ayah, dan Kurama, kakak lelaki Naruto, mendapatkan jatah untuk membersihkan rumah dan menghias dinding dengan ornamen Natal.

"_Kaa-chan_! _Kaa-chan_!" Naruto menarik-narik lengan baju Kushina yang sedang mendorong kereta belanjaannya.

Kushina menoleh ke anak bungsunya itu. "Apa, Naru-chan?"

"Aku mau kue Kyuubi. Boleh ya? Boleh ya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang puppy eyes di wajahnya. Kue Kyuubi adalah snack kesukaan Naruto. Bentuknya adalah rubah ekor sembilan yang juga menjadi karakter favorit Naruto di salah satu anime ninja kesukaannya.

Kushina menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit mendapati anaknya ternyata sangat menggemaskan. "Na-naru-chan, nanti di pesta bakal ada banyak kue lho. Tunggu di pesta nanti saja ya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Nggak mau! Nalu mau kue Kyuubi aja." Naruto memasang tampang memelas dan menunjukkan tatapan intens pada Kushina, meniru apa yang sering dilakukan ayahnya sewaktu Kushina marah. "Ya…? Ya?"

Kushina menelan ludah. Ia ingin sekali mengutuk Minato yang bisa-bisanya menurunkan wajah imutnya itu pada Naruto. "Baiklah. Tapi satu saja. Kamu tidak boleh banyak-banyak makan makanan manis sekarang karena nanti kita akan makan banyak makanan manis waktu pesta." Kushina akhirnya luluh juga.

Naruto dengan segera tersenyum lima jari dan memberi hormat pada Kushina. "Oke, _kaa-chan_!" Lalu dengan segera ia berlari menuju ke tempat kue Kyuubi ditaruh. Naruto sudah hafal tempatnya karena ia sering diajak Kushina berbelanja ke supermarket ini, dan tiap kesini ia pasti merengek minta dibolehkan untuk membeli kue kesukaannya itu.

Dengan cerianya Naruto berbelok ke salah satu lorong rak tempat _snack_ dijejerkan. Matanya langsung mencari kue yang diinginkannya tersebut, namun ia tidak melihat satu pun kue itu di tempatnya yang biasa.

"Eee? Kok enggak ada?" Naruto tanpa sadar berseru. Tapi dengan segera ia mencoba mencari ke deretan kue di rak yang lebih tinggi. Dan… yak! Ia menemukannya berada di rak yang berada dua tingkat lebih tinggi dari tempat kue itu biasanya diletakkan. Kue di rak tersebut kelihatannya adalah satu-satunya kue Kyuubi yang tersisa disana. Tampaknya ada orang lain yang telah mengambilnya tapi tidak jadi membelinya dan meletakkan kue itu di tempat yang salah.

Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan mupeng, lalu ia mencoba melompat untuk meraih kue tersebut. Tapi tangan kecilnya tapi tidak berhasil meraih kue itu. Sekali lagi ia mencoba melompat, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Kue tersebut terlalu tinggi untuk diraih olehnya.

Tidak kehilangan akal, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya-berharap menemukan seseorang untuk dimintai tolong. Tepat saat ia menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat ada seorang anak berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Anak itu sedang melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapannya yang datar. Tanpa sungkan, Naruto langsung tersenyum padanya.

Baru saja Naruto ingin meminta tolong padanya, anak itu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Anak berambut hitam itu lebih tinggi sekitar 10 senti dari Naruto dan mungkin saja ia bisa menjangkau kue Kyuubi. Tanpa disangka, anak tadi menunjuk kue Kyuubi sambil menatap Naruto. "Itu?" tanyanya pada Naruto, yang segera disambut dengan anggukan Naruto.

_Kami-sama_ memang sedang berpihak padanya, pikir Naruto. Tanpa ia harus repot-repot meminta pun, sudah ada malaikat yang bersedia menolongnya. Anak berambut hitam itu melompat dan menjangkau kue Kyuubi. Tangannya yang lebih panjang dari Naruto akhirnya berhasil meraihnya.

"Yay! Makacih!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gembira. Matanya berbinar-binar, menatap kue di depannya tersebut. Tetapi, anak berambut hitam itu bukannya langsung menyerahkan kue itu pada Naruto, ia malah menatap kue itu dalam-dalam. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkedip, heran dengan apa yang dilakukan anak di depannya itu.

Tetapi… tidak disangka Naruto, anak tadi kemudian berlari sambil membawa kue Kyuubi di tangannya.

"Heeeei! Tunggu! Itu kueku!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha mengejar anak tadi. Namun anak itu sungguh gesit-ia melewati beberapa orang dewasa di hadapannya dengan cepat dan tanpa menyenggol mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, salahkan kaki pendeknya, ia tertinggal terlalu jauh dari anak tersebut. Dengan pintarnya anak itu lalu menyusup ke bagian diskon makanan, tempat banyak ibu-ibu berkumpul, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menemukannya.

Sewaktu Naruto ingin mengejarnya lagi dengan nekat menerobos ibu-ibu di depannya itu, seseorang mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto… bukan?" Orang yang mengangkat Naruto itu membalikkan tubuh kecil Naruto sehingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Iluka _ji-chan_?!" seru Naruto dengan cadelnya. "Nalu mau tulun! Nalu mau tulun!"

Iruka mengernyit. Tetangga kecilnya satu ini biasanya lengket sekali padanya. Tapi kenapa kali ini ia malah berontak? "Kenapa mau turun? Tumben nggak mau digendong _ji-chan_?"

"Kue Nalu dibawa lali olang lain!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sesaat. "Kue Kyuubi Nalu padahal tinggal satu!"

Iruka yang segera paham maksud Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kesukaan bocah pirang itu terhadap kue Kyuubi memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi kali ini mungkin yang dimaksud Naruto adalah ia melihat orang lain mengambil kue Kyuubi yang dipajang di rak supermarket itu.

"Ya sudah. Kita ke tempat kue itu lagi dan ambil kue yang lain," hibur Iruka. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Nggak bisa! Nalu maunya kue Kyuubi…" Naruto yang tadi masih berseru kini suaranya kian mengecil. Lama-lama sudah terlihat butiran air bening di sudut-sudut matanya, dan akhirnya untuk 15 menit kemudian Iruka harus merelakan waktunya berebut diskonan makanan dengan ibu-ibu hanya untuk menenangkan tangisan Naruto sebelum memasrahkannya kepada Kushina.

Namun yang namanya jodoh, meskipun berpisah, pasti akan bertemu lagi entah bagaimana caranya. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah membuat Iruka dan Kushina membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf pada sekelilingnya karena tangisan Naruto mungkin memekakkan telinga orang sekitar.

Ya, Naruto kembali bertemu dengan kue kesayangannya di tempat kasir. Bukan di tempat barang belanjaannya, namun di tempat belanjaan orang yang antri di kasir sebelah antrian kasir mereka. Kue itu ada di tangan seorang bocah yang ternyata anak bungsu dari teman akrab Kushina yang baru pindah ke kota tempat tinggal Naruto sekarang.

Dan sekali lagi, Kushina harus menyetir sambil menenangkan Naruto yang ribut sepanjang jalan, ingin mengambil kuenya dari bocah menyebalkan tadi.

"Naru-chan, sudahlah. Toh kita masih punya banyak kue di rumah. Biarlah kuenya buat Sasuke-kun. Nantinya Sasuke-kun juga akan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naru-chan, jadi jangan ribut ya, biar kalian bisa berteman akrab. Tadi _kaa-chan _sudah malu lho, sama Mikoto _ba-chan_ gara-gara Naru-chan tunjuk-tunjuk Sasuke-kun sambil teriak-teriak." Walaupun maksudnya menenangkan Naruto, ucapan Kushina malah semakin membakar api di hati Naruto kecil. Ia masih harus bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan itu di sekolah? Tadi saja bocah rambut hitam itu pura-pura tidak mendengar waktu ia berteriak-teriak minta kuenya dikembalikan. Malahan, Naruto yang dimarahi Kushina gara-gara membuat heboh di supermarket.

Sasuke Uchiha-satu nama yang ia dengar dari teman baik ibunya sebagai nama bocah rambut hitam menyebalkan itu tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidup, batin Naruto kecil dengan mantapnya. Perlahan bibir manyun Naruto berubah menjadi seringaian kecil yang tidak diketahui Kushina. Malaikat kecil Kushina itu kini telah tersabotase pikirannya. Lihat saja, di pertemuan selanjutnya Naruto tidak akan mengalah lagi!

Lagi-lagi, yang namanya jodoh memang tidak akan kemana. Tidak usah menunggu sampai masuk sekolah lagi, malamnya Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke yang dibawa oleh Mikoto. Kushina memang mengundang beberapa temannya termasuk sahabatnya itu beserta seluruh keluarganya untuk merayakan pesta Natal bersama-sama.

Hasilnya pun sudah dapat diduga. Setelah pesta usai, Sasuke harus pulang ke rumahnya dengan muka berhiaskan bekas cakaran dan lengan berhiaskan beberapa bekas gigitan. Naruto pun tidak jauh beda, hanya saja sebuah benjolan menghiasi kepalanya gara-gara Kushina naik pitam, begitu Sasuke datang dan muncul di ruang keluarga, Naruto langsung menyerangnya dengan gigitan. Kedua ayah bocah-bocah itu hanya mengobrol sambil menunggu tamu lainnya di ruang tamu, berpura-pura tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah. Itachi, kakak Sasuke, juga malah diajak Kurama untuk pergi ke dapur dan makan _snack _diam-diam sebelum pesta mulai. Akhirnya mereka pun mendapat hadiah benjolan dari Kushina dan Mikoto karena ketahuan. Itu karena Naruto dan Sasuke yang berhasil lepas dari ibu masing-masing berlari ke dapur dan berniat melanjutkan perkelahian disana, menyebabkan Kurama yang baru menjejalkan beberapa _cookies _dan paha ayam ke mulut Itachi jadi ketahuan. Walau Itachi notabene tidak tahu apa-apa karena dengan seenaknya langsung ditarik oleh bocah lain yang baru saja ia kenal dan dilibatkan dalam keinginan pribadinya, ia tetap tidak sengaja kena sambit Mikoto yang ingin menyambit Sasuke. Kesimpulannya, pesta berjalan dengan meriah-dalam arti lain.

_Flashback 1 end_

"Itu kan kau yang mulai bikin kacau, dobe." Sasuke mengingatkan. "Dan itu sekarang tidak ada hubungannya dengan malam ini!" Sasuke bersiap untuk mencoba meraih Naruto yang juga meningkatkan pose siaganya.

"Kau itu yang bikin kacau, dasar baka teme!" Naruto mengambil bantal lain. Untung saja di ruangan itu ada banyak bantal, dan Naruto tadi telah mengumpulkannya di atas kasur agar mereka bisa mengisi malam pertama dengan perang bantal saja. "Dan siapa bilang itu tidak… Oi!" serunya saat mendadak Sasuke mulai berlari ke arahnya dan naik ke atas kasur.

Dengan cepatnya Naruto melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke untuk menghambat pergerakannya, dan ia sendiri dengan cepat turun dari kasur. Kini mereka telah bertukar posisi. Sasuke di atas kasur dan Naruto di depan kasur sambil mengambil bantal yang tadi dilempar Sasuke ke sofa.

"Dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara, dong!" protes Naruto. "Itu pertemuan pertama kita, teme. Pertemuan pertama, dan ujung-ujungnya aku dapat nggak enaknya!"

Sasuke berkedut. "Kau pikir aku pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja waktu itu?"

"_At least _kau nggak dapat benjolan di kepala kan?"

Sasuke mencibir. "Itu karena aku pintar mengelak. Kau saja yang kakinya pendek, gampang tertangkap waktu itu," ejeknya.

Sekarang Naruto yang berkedut. "Enak saja. Buktinya sekarang kau tidak bisa menangkapku."

Secara tidak sadar, Naruto telah mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan ke Sasuke. Di telinga Sasuke, yang terdengar adalah 'tangkap aku sebisa mungkin, Sasuke~'. Karena itu, bukannya kesal, Sasuke malah menyeringai. "Hoo~!" Ia menjilat bibir atasnya. "Tenang dobe. Sebentar lagi juga kau sudah ada di bawahku."

Naruto _blushing _seketika. Siapa sih yang bisa punya pikiran kalau anak menyebalkan yang entah kenapa terus-terusan sekelas dengannya itu adalah _master of_ _pervert _di balik ke-_stoic-_an wajahnya itu?

"Tu-tunggu saja se-seratus tahun lagi!" Entah kenapa sepertinya kegagapan Hinata, teman sekelas Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu gagap, menular pada Naruto. "Da-dan kau ingat, ciuman pertama kita pun menyakitkan, teme!"

_Flashback 2: First Kiss_

" .Milikku."

Seorang pemuda berambut raven aka Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya yang tergenggam di kepala pemuda berambut pirang aka Naruto.

"Apaan sih, teme?" protes Naruto tanpa berusaha menyingkirkan tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Apa kau ini nggak bisa melihatku senang sedikit saja?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit dan memandang Naruto. "Hoo~" ucapnya dengan nada _sing a song_. "Jadi kau merasa senang ditembak oleh Hinata?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa sih?" protesnya. "Kau yang sudah ditembak berkali-kali oleh cewek tidak akan bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku yang sudah hidup 14 tahun tapi belum pernah dapat pengakuan dari cewek." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditembak, sebenarnya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ada seorang cewek yang menembaknya. Selama ini, beberapa kali ia ditembak oleh senior-senior yang bahkan ia tidak kenal, dan semuanya cowok. "Dan sekalinya aku dapat pengakuan dari cewek, kau datang dan membuat rusuh."

Memang, sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab pengakuan Hinata tadi, Sasuke mendadak datang dan dengan seenaknya memeluk lehernya dari belakang sambil berkata 'Maaf, dia sudah tidak _available_'. Alhasil, muka Hinata menjadi tambah memerah dari sebelumnya dan dia pingsan di tempat sebelum kemudian teman-temannya yang bersembunyi mendatanginya dan menggotongnya ke tempat lain. Sementara itu Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto ke pojok yang lebih tertutup oleh tanaman-tanaman.

"Aku tahu seragam ini memang seragam cadanganmu yang tadi kuambil dari loker gara-gara seragamku tadi ketumpahan jus jeruk di kantin. Tapi tetap saja, kau menghancurkan martabatku sebagai seorang pria!" cerocos Naruto-tidak jelas plus berlebihan dan membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop _mendadak. Pantas saja seragam Naruto sehabis istirahat tadi menjadi terlihat lebih kedodoran dari biasanya.

Ternyata membiarkan Naruto menduplikat kunci lokernya memang suatu keputusan yang salah. Tadinya si bodoh itu hanya menduplikat kuncinya karena ia kekurangan tempat untuk menyimpan barang di sekolah-entah apa saja yang dimasukkan dalam lokernya sendiri. Sasuke memang menyimpan seragam cadangan di dalam loker agar sewaktu-waktu ada kejadian mendadak yang melibatkan seragamnya, ia bisa menggantinya langsung dengan seragam itu tanpa perlu pulang dulu.

Ternyata dobe itu memang dobe. Lagipula, klaim yang dimaksud Sasuke bukanlah klaim atas seragamnya, tapi klaim atas diri Naruto. Sekarang sih memang belum ada ikatan apa-apa antara Sasuke dengan si dobe yang sering ia usili sebagai bentuk untuk menutupi rasa sukanya itu. Pertama kali Naruto mendapat pengakuan dari seorang senior, ia masih biasa saja karena mengetahui Naruto tidak akan menerima orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Tapi lama-kelamaan siapa juga sih yang bisa tahan melihat orang yang disukai terus menerus ditembak oleh orang lain, dan bahkan kali ini temannya sendiri?

"Kau memang sangat bodoh," ucap Sasuke sambil mengetuk kepala Naruto pelan. "Milikku bukan hanya ini." Sasuke memegang seragam miliknya yang masih dipakai Naruto. Tangannya lalu bergerak dan menyentil pelan dahi Naruto. "Tapi dari sini-" Tangannya bergerak lagi dan menunjuk sampai kaki Naruto. "-sampai sana, semua milikku."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia masih belum bisa menangkap maksud Sasuke. "Maksudnya?"

Perlahan, Sasuke sekali lagi meletakkan kepalan tangannya di atas kepala Naruto-mengetuknya pelan. "Kau seutuhnya cuma milikku, dobe. Naruto Namikaze adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha. Mengerti?"

Otak Naruto bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya dan berusaha lebih keras untuk mengolah tiap kata yang barusaja masuk ke kepalanya.

_Loading complete!_

Perlahan muka Naruto memerah, pertama dari pipi dan kemudian menyebar sampai ke seluruh muka. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Kau… bercanda…," lirih Naruto, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia tangkap dari kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah kalau kau menganggapku bercanda, tapi yang pasti aku ingin kau tahu kalau setuju tidak setuju, kau adalah milikku." Bukanlah sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang mengalun dari mulut Sasuke, tapi itu merupakan suatu kalimat penegasan yang mutlak.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Naruto mencoba bertanya walau dalam hatinya ratusan kuda sedang berderap dengan cepatnya.

"Sejak kapan aku menginginkanmu?" Senyuman tipis dapat terlihat di bibir Sasuke. "Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, dobe."

"Ta-tapi kau selalu menggangguku…"

"Dan kau tidak sadar kalau kau-lah yang paling mendapat perhatianku dengan semua gangguan yang kuberikan itu?"

Naruto tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Dengan gugup ia hanya melihat ke berbagai arah, memutar-mutar bola matanya kemana saja asal tidak menatap mata Sasuke. "…"

"Yang pasti, kuanggap kau sudah mengakuinya. Ingat, kau masih memakai seragamku." Sasuke menaruh sebelah tangannya di bawah dagu, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menatap tubuh Naruto yang terbalut seragamnya.

Kali ini Naruto bisa menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Genre _romance _di dalam pikirannya dengan seketika berakhir. Apa hubungannya seragam dengan pengakuan?

"Pasti seperti inilah yang disebut dengan _boyfriend shirt_ yang sering dibicarakan di drama-drama," gumam Sasuke-salah arah-membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Yah pokoknya, mulai sekarang kau sudah tahu sendiri kalau kau sudah ada yang punya."

Kedutan muncul di dahi Naruto. "Aku bahkan belum bicara apa-apa, teme!" protesnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku kan sudah bilang. Mau kau setuju atau tidak, kau sudah jadi milikku, dobe," klaim Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ta-tapi…"

"YAK! Sah!" Sebuah seruan mendadak datang dari arah kanan Naruto dan membuat dua insan yang sedang berdebat ini menoleh secara bersamaan.

Tidak jauh dari sana, sudah tampak Itachi dan Kurama yang sedang berjalan menuju arah dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Seringai terlihat di muka Kurama.

"Kyuu-_nii_! Kenapa ada disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan bingungnya. Secara, ini adalah gedung SMP, dan Kyuubi serta Itachi sudah SMA.

"Apa salahnya mengunjungi almamaterku. Lagipula… NAMAKU KURAMA, bocah!" Kyuubi menatap galak pada adik semata wayangnya yang sudah beberapa lama ini memanggil Kurama dengan sebutan Kyuubi, monster rubah kesayangannya waktu kecil. Salahkan sendiri Kurama yang tambah lama jadi tampak sangar sekaligus manis, seperti Kyuubi. Tambah lagi, sifat isengnya itu mengingatkan Naruto pada si rubah juga.

"Kami sebenarnya kesini karena mau mengajak kalian makan siang sekaligus nonton di mall," jelas Itachi yang sekarang sudah berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di depan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Tapi tampaknya kami mendapat tontonan yang bagus juga, _otouto._ Ada untungnya tadi kami ketemu dan bertanya pada rombongan temanmu yang baru mengangkut adiknya Neji itu." Muka datar Itachi perlahan menampakkan seringai. Neji memang teman sekelas Kurama dan Itachi, sehingga mereka mengenal Hinata sebagai adik Neji.

Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat kedua biang onar yang selalu membawa kerusuhan dimanapun mereka berada ini. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

"Kau boleh juga langsung mengklaim adikku ini," kata Kurama sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. Lalu matanya mengarah ke leher Naruto. Tangannya sedikit membuka kerah seragam yang sedang digunakan Naruto.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Naruto. Dua orang lainnya hanya diam di tempat, mengernyit heran dengan aksi Kurama yang sedikit menampakkan _hint _adanya_ incest _itu.

Kurama tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto dan langsung menatap Sasuke. "Mana tandanya?"

Tatapan heran Sasuke berubah menjadi tatapan horror. Ia paham betul apa maksud Kurama. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya ribut sambil bertanya pada Kurama apa yang dia maksud dengan 'tanda'. Kakak macam apa Kurama ini, sampai-sampai meminta leher adiknya yang masih SMP diberi tanda.

"Mereka masih SMP, Kyuu." Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Kurama.

Kurama memicingkan matanya pada Itachi. "Kau bertobat?" sindirnya. "Siapa yang dulu memberi tanda di leherku waktu aku SD dengan alasan 'aku penasaran~'?" Kurama memanyun-manyunkan mulutnya sambil meniru ucapan Itachi waktu SD dulu. "Lagipula kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memanggilku dengan 'Kyuu', heh?"

Sasuke hanya melengos. Kini ia tahu benar darimana ke-_pervert-_annya muncul.

"Mereka masih awam. Kutebak bahkan mereka belum berciuman," ucap Itachi asal, membuat Naruto yang seragamnya masih dipegang Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan huh? Le-lebih baik kita segera pergi ke mall dan-" Naruto yang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan terpotong oleh Kurama.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan sekarang! Kalian sudah sah, kan? Tunggu apa lagi? Mumpung ada kami disini sebagai saksi." Seringai Kurama akhirnya terlihat lagi, lebih seram.

"Ogah!" tolak Sasuke langsung. "Kalian bikin rusuh. Justru karena ada kalian makanya kami tidak melakukannya," tambah Sasuke, membuat Naruto memerah lagi.

"Apa sih salahnya dilihat orang waktu ciuman?" tanya Kurama sambil mengangkat alis. "Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu caranya karena belum pernah berciuman dan-"

Kali ini ucapan Kuramalah yang terpotong karena dengan tiba-tiba Itachi memegang pipi Kurama, membuatnya menengok, dan secepat mungkin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Kurama. Naruto cengo, tidak bisa memilih antara ingin _blushing _atau ingin berteriak karena kaget mendadak disuguhi adegan seperti itu, _live _langsung dari kakak tercintanya.

Sapuan bibir Itachi perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan pelan pada bibir Kurama. Sasuke bersumpah dia juga melihat lidah Itachi menjilat-jilat bibir Kurama juga sesekali. Setelah itu, Itachi menggigit-gigit kecil permukaan bibir bawah Kurama sambil berusaha untuk tetap menjaga agar bibir mereka tetap tertempel.

Kurama hampir mendesah, tapi akhirnya ia diingatkan kalau ia masih berdiri di depan adiknya tersayang. Masalah itulah yang sedang mereka bahas sekarang, jadi contohnya sampai disini saja. Dengan kedua tangannya yang tadi reflek memegang baju Itachi saat Itachi mulai menciumnya, ia mendorong Itachi.

Itachi akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya-dengan tidak sukarela. Kurama sendiri menghapus sedikit saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya, lalu menatap tajam Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Masih lihat-lihat? Bayar!" ucapnya galak. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung serempak _sweatdrop_.

"Yah, pokoknya begitulah caranya kira-kira. Bisa?" Itachi membuka mulutnya sambil merangkul rubah kesayangannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tetap tidak mau di depan kalian."

Kedutan muncul di dahi Kurama. Ia sudah repot-repot menerima ciuman Itachi, tapi mereka malah tidak mau membalas pertunjukannya? Adik dan calon adik ipar macam apa mereka? Akhirnya ia bergerak ke belakang Naruto. "Chi!" panggilnya ke Itachi, dan dengan gerakan kepala ia menunjuk Sasuke.

Menangkap maksud Kurama dengan baik, Itachi bergerak ke belakang adiknya sendiri. Belum sempat Naruto dan Sasuke bertanya, Itachi dan Kurama sudah serentak memegang kepala adik masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _aniki_?!" teriak Sasuke, berusaha memberontak. Tapi tenaga dan kegesitannya ternyata kalah dari Itachi.

"Tenang saja, serahkan pada yang sudah berpengalaman." Kurama yang menjawab dengan mulut berhiaskan seringai. Naruto tentu saja diam sambil terbengong-bengong, masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya itu. "Posisi kalian sudah bagus. Tinggal didekatkan saja," ucapnya tenang.

Posisi Naruto dan Sasuke memang masih dekat dan segaris. Tinggal diputar badannya sedikit dan mereka akan berhadapan. Itachi dan Kurama sudah memutar badan adik-adik mereka dan-

"Oke! Sekarang, maju!" seru Kurama sambil memajukan kepala Naruto, diikuti Itachi yang memajukan kepala Sasuke.

"Lepas, _aniki_! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri nanti!" protes Sasuke. Naruto pun sudah mulai bergerak-gerak, mencoba lepas dari kakaknya.

"Kyuu-_nii_! Lepasin!" protesnya. Tapi tenaga Kurama jauh lebih besar darinya, sehingga apapun yang berusaha Naruto lakukan menjadi sia-sia.

"Sudahlah, menurut saja pada kami," ucap Itachi dengan tenang seakan tidak terganggu sama sekali dari usaha yang dilakukan tangan Sasuke untuk melepaskan diri.

Perlahan, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berhasil dibuat maju, sampai akhirnya jarak di antara bibir mereka pun semakin tereliminasi dengan paksa.

10 senti…

9 senti…

8 senti…

Kening mereka sudah beradu duluan.

7 senti…

6 senti…

Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Pergerakan Naruto dan Sasuke pun makin brutal, berusaha lepas dari tindakan gila kedua kakak mereka. Kurama yang sudah tidak sabar lagi langsung dengan cepat mendorong kepala Naruto lebih lagi.

5 senti…

Dengan sekali dorongan dari Kurama, jarak itu langsung terhapus sepenuhnya. Mata bertemu mata. Hidung bertemu hidung. Bibir bertemu bibir, dan… gigi bertemu lapisan dalam mulut masing-masing.

"_Itaiiiiii_!" Dengan brutal akhirnya Naruto bisa terlepas dari Kurama sekaligus dari ciuman paksanya dengan Sasuke.

Terkejut, Itachi juga langsung melepas Sasuke. Meski tidak seheboh Naruto, Sasuke menutupi mulutnya sambil mendesis kesakitan. Ia menyentuh bagian dalam mulutnya lalu membawanya ke depan mata.

Darah.

Rasa amis menjalar ke indra pengecapnya, menandakan ada semacam luka gigit pada bagian dalam mulutnya akibat benturan keras dengan mulut Naruto. Ia yakin, kondisi Naruto pun tidak jauh beda darinya. Lihat saja, sekarang ia sudah berjongkok sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"Nenek sihir! Kucing hitam! Rubah! Sapu terbang(?!)!" Naruto mengumpat-umpat. "Sakitttttt!" teriaknya heboh. Untungnya di jam-jam segini murid-murid sudah banyak yang pulang sehingga teriakan Naruto tidak memancing kehebohan lain.

Kurama cengengesan sambil menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka sedikit dorongannya akan berakibat fatal seperti ini. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"Kau harus lebih sadar akan kekuatanmu sendiri, Kyuu," ucapnya, bijak. "Tidak ingatkah kau kalau doronganmu sudah pernah membuat pintu kamarku jebol?"

"Ehehehehe." Wajahnya masih menunjukkan cengiran, tapi ekspresinya juga menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Tangan nakal!" hardik Kurama ke tangannya sendiri. Ia menampar tangannya sendiri satu persatu.

Itachi yang sudah kebal akan kebloon-an kekasihnya itu langsung mencoba mengambil alih situasi. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena ikut dalam rencana bodoh si rubah itu.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita ke mobilku saja. Aku punya obat antiseptik, bisa dioleskan ke dalam mulut juga. Sehabis itu kami akan mentraktir kalian di mall," hibur Itachi.

"Ho-hore…," ucap Naruto terpaksa, lalu mendesis karena bagian dalam mulutnya masih terasa perih.

Setelah beranjak dari tempat itu dan sampai di mall, memang, Itachi dan Kurama memanjakan Sasuke dan Naruto, bahkan Kurama mentraktir Naruto semangkok ramen porsi jumbo. Namun hal itu malah menjadi malapetaka yang lain di saat Naruto yang kelaparan dan tertutup nafsu langsung melahap ramen panas dan pedas itu, lupa bahwa mulutnya masih terluka.

_Flashback 2 end_

"Dannnn-" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan muka dihoror-hororkan. "-kali ini aku yang dapat sialnya. Kau dapat sial saja, aku yang dapat sangat sial!" serunya.

Sasuke sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan alasan-alasan pemuda pirang ini. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap mengikuti cerita. "Apa lagi?" Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kayu kepala tempat tidur.

"Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak menghabiskan ramen jumbo pedas spesial kesukaanku!" seru Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepala. "Lalu selama beberapa hari mulutku menjadi bengkak!"

Sasuke menguap pelan. "Begitukah? Bukannya bagus, bibirmu tambah seksi." Responnya sontak langsung membuat darah Naruto mendidih.

"Kau sih hanya ngilu sesaat habis Ita-_nii _menjejalimu es krim! Bagaimana kalau kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat itu?" Oke, sekarang Naruto menjadi sedikit histeris.

Sesaat? Dahi Sasuke berkedut sekali. Kakaknya yang sebenarnya _over protective _itu telah menjejalinya dengan es krim jumbo kesukaan Itachi. Sasuke malah merasa dia yang lebih sial dari Naruto. Pertama, dia tidak suka makanan atau minuman yang terlalu manis. Kedua, Itachi menjejalinya tidak hanya dua-tiga suap, melainkan sampai setengah porsi, dan itu sudah membuat Sasuke mual bukan main, masih harus menahan rasa ngilu di mulut dan lukanya.

Tapi kelihatannya melontarkannya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang pas. Bisa-bisa itu malah lebih memancing pertengkaran antara dirinya dan 'istri'nya, dan bisa-bisa lagi bukannya dapat jatah malam pertama, dirinya malah mendapat surat cerai.

"Iya, iya, aku memang tidak mengerti penderitaanmu." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. _Ini ya yang namanya suami kalah sama istri?_ batin Sasuke. Dia lebih menyukai jika Naruto disebut sebagai 'istri'nya. Secara, dialah seme di hubungan ini dan Naruto adalah uke-nya. "Jadi, sekarang kau mau kesini saja dan menutup sesi teriak-teriakmu?" Sasuke mencoba berbuat manis dengan tetap diam di tempatnya dan membiarkan lengannya saja yang membuka lebar, menanti Naruto datang ke pelukannya.

Namun reaksi yang diberikan Naruto tetap tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sasuke.

"Belum selesai!" seru Naruto lagi, sampai-sampai Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah ini kamar atau medan perang yang membuat Naruto harus tetap berseru-seru. "Ingat kencan pertama kita juga?"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil agak menggerutu waktu mendengar Naruto mengatakan 'kencan pertama'. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengingat kenangan itu sekali lagi, kenangan yang membuatnya merasa ingin membuang diri ke palung laut.

Sebenarnya seperti apakah kencan pertama mereka dulu?

**To be continued...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Salam kenal, saya newbie disini. xDD Biasanya cuma baca dan review beberapa fic, tapi kali ini saya coba posting fic deh. Sebenernya ini oneshot, tapi karena ini post pertama, mood saya bilang, mending dipecah jadi dua aja biar rame *ditabok*<br>But if you read this, I'd be pleased to receive RnR x)))


	2. The Ominous First Time part 2

Malam pertama Naruto dan Sasuke belum juga dimulai. Naruto mati-matian menolak Sasuke yang sudah kebelet ingin melakukan hubungan badan dengannya. Bukannya tanpa alasan, tapi menurut ingatan Naruto, segala sesuatu yang pertama bagi mereka berakhir dengan tidak indah. Dari pertemuan pertama, juga ciuman pertama mereka, semua berakhir dengan rusuh. Namun hal itu bukanlah masalah, untuk Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin mendapat jatahnya sebagai suami di malam pertama mereka itu, jadi apa salahnya sih kalau Naruto menurut saja tanpa harus berlarian seperti dikejar titan itu?

"_Jadi, sekarang kau mau kesini saja dan menutup sesi teriak-teriakmu?" Sasuke mencoba berbuat manis dengan tetap diam di tempatnya dan membiarkan lengannya saja yang membuka lebar, menanti Naruto datang ke pelukannya. _

_Namun reaksi yang diberikan Naruto tetap tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sasuke._

"_Belum selesai!" seru Naruto lagi, sampai-sampai Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah ini kamar atau medan perang yang membuat Naruto harus tetap berseru-seru. "Ingat kencan pertama kita juga?"_

_Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil agak menggerutu waktu mendengar Naruto mengatakan 'kencan pertama'. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengingat kenangan itu sekali lagi, kenangan yang membuatnya merasa ingin membuang diri ke palung laut._

_Sebenarnya seperti apakah kencan pertama mereka dulu?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Ominous First Time<strong>

**Disclaimer : Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, plot adalah ide saya**

**Rating : M (part ini)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Warning : YAOI, LEMON, OOC, TYPO, FAILED HUMOR, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, human!Kyuubi, banyak istilah asing, ETC**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
>Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, no flame, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi atau anti SasuNaru. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

_Flashback 3 : First Date_

Kapankah Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar resmi jadi sepasang kekasih dengan persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak? Jawabannya adalah seminggu setelah kejadian ciuman paksa itu. Naruto dipanas-panasi Kurama untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, sehari setelah Kurama memojokkan Naruto, Sasuke kembali mendapat surat cinta dari anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Sai, berjenis kelamin pria. Dia menyatakan bersedia diper-uke oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang mengintip sewaktu Sai mengungkapkan perasaan di halaman belakang sekolah tempat Hinata dulu mengungkapkan perasaan padanya menjadi agak was-was. Sai adalah orang yang terkenal tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya benar-benar _good looking._ Karena itu Naruto menetapkan hatinya untuk mengintip mereka berdua dari posisi yang dipikirnya aman. Niatnya hanyalah mengintip saja, sebenarnya. Namun mendadak Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke seperti berniat untuk menciumnya. Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar sambil menyaksikan Sai yang makin dekat dengannya. Saat itulah Naruto terpaksa harus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan dengan percaya diri menyatakan di depan Sai bahwa Sasuke sudah mempunyai dirinya, yang lalu ditanggapi dengan senyuman misterius dari Sai dan seringaian dari Sasuke. Dengan itu, maka sudah _official_-lah hubungan mereka.

Sekarang, jika ada yang bertanya kapankah Naruto dan Sasuke pertama kali berkencan berdua? Sehari setelah mereka memproklamirkan hubungan? Tiga hari? Seminggu?

Jawabannya adalah sebulan setelahnya. Kenapa jaraknya begitu lama? Apalagi kalau bukan karena keberadaan dua orang rusuh yang selalu ingin ikut campur di percintaan adik-adiknya. Kurama dan Itachi selalu saja entah bagaimana caranya bisa mengetahui segala rencana kencan adik-adiknya, dan menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa berkencan karena kepergian mereka jadi lebih terkesan seperti rekreasi keluarga-dimana kakak-kakak mem-_bully_ adik-adiknya.

Namun kali ini, mereka sudah berhasil kabur dari Itachi dan Kurama, jadi setidaknya hari ini mereka harus berhasil juga kencan berdua. Naruto dengan susah payah mendapatkan dua tiket masuk ke perkebunan apel yang paling terkenal di sekitar kota tempat tinggalnya. Perkebunan apel itu dapat diraih dengan perjalanan memakai mobil selama dua jam. Yang spesial adalah karena apel yang ada disana terkenal sebagai apel paling enak di seantero negri, dan pengunjung yang bisa masuk kesana pun terbatas. Tapi sekalinya bisa mendapatkan tiket itu, ia akan bisa mengelilingi perkebunan apel sepuasnya selama beberapa jam, juga bisa memetik sejumlah apel untuk dimakan langsung disana. Selain itu masih ada juga beberapa servis tambahan yang membuat Naruto tambah yakin bahwa tidak mungkin Kurama tidak menyukainya.

Dan benar saja, Kurama si pecinta apel langsung saja dengan heboh menelepon Itachi dan memintanya untuk menemaninya pergi ke perkebunan apel itu di akhir pekan, sesuai dengan saran Naruto. Dengan begini, selesailah masalah untuk menyingkirkan dua pengganggu. Kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak memakai tiket itu untuk mereka sendiri saja? Tentu saja karena mereka ingin bermain ke tempat yang lebih asyik menurut mereka, seperti taman bermain.

Sekarang inilah mereka, sudah berada di dalam taman bermain terbesar di kota itu dengan santainya. Jarak dari rumah mereka ke taman bermain itu tidaklah jauh dan mereka juga langsung berangkat setelah memastikan bahwa Itachi dan Kurama sudah berangkat. Jadi paling tidak mereka punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang tanpa gangguan sebelum Itachi dan Kurama pulang dan menyadari bahwa kedua adik mereka sudah pergi kencan.

"Dobe, aku tidak mau naik permainan semacam tadi lagi!" tegas Sasuke sambil menutup mukanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Mereka baru saja selesai naik _roller coaster _dan hanya Naruto yang benar-benar bisa menikmatinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, diluar dugaan, malah mabuk dan sekarang kulitnya yang pucat menjadi tambah pucat.

"Yaah, kan asyik permainan seperti itu, teme," keluh Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping pacarnya itu.

"Aku lebih baik masuk ke rumah hantu daripada harus naik itu lagi atau permainan-permainan lain yang membuat kita harus jungkir balik-jungkir balik." Sasuke mendesah. "Mual."

Dengan panik, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih menutupi mukanya. "Teme, kau dingin sekali!" serunya dengan panik. Ia lalu melihat sekelilingnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar, aku beli es dulu!" Naruto dengan cepat ingat pertama kali ia mabuk karena naik _roller coaster_ dan akhirnya Kushina mengompresnya dengan es agar ia bisa segar kembali dan mabuknya menghilang. Untuk itu, ia berharap kali ini pun Sasuke bisa hilang mabuknya dengan itu.

Tidak berapa lama, Naruto segera kembali ke tempat kekasihnya duduk. Ia berhasil mendapatkan segelas es batu di stand penjual minuman dekat situ. "Sebentar, teme. Aku akan mengompresmu dengan ini, jadi kita harus cari tempat agar kau bisa berbaring."

Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat celingukan mencari spot yang nyaman untuk membaringkan Sasuke, dan ia melihat ada sebuah lahan rumput yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohonan di dekat situ. Beberapa orang bahkan menggelar karpet mereka disana, jadi sudah pasti tempat itu bisa dipakai.

"Teme, kau sanggup berjalan sebentar kan? Tahan dulu ya," ucap Naruto, masih lumayan panik. Ini pertama kalinya ia harus mengurus orang lain yang tidak enak badan tanpa ada bantuan dari orang lain. Untung saja ia masih ingat betul apa yang Kushina lakukan kalau ia tidak enak badan atau merasa mual.

Naruto membantu Sasuke berjalan sampai ke lahan rumput tadi. Setelah sampai, Naruto segera duduk dengan kedua kaki dikedepankan dan membaringkan kepala Sasuke di pahanya. Tangannya meraih tas yang dibawanya tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil yang selalu ia bawa setiap kali ia pergi-sebenarnya handuk untuk menghapus keringat kalau ia sedang mengeluarkan keringat berlebihan. Tapi hari ini handuk itu masih bersih, jadi Naruto bisa menuang beberapa es batu ke handuk itu dan membuntalnya agar bisa digunakan untuk mengompres dahi Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sasuke dengan lembut, lalu meletakkan kompresannya disana. Perlahan ia mengitari wajah Sasuke dengan kompresan itu agar Sasuke bisa merasa lebih segar. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara. Naruto sibuk mengkhawatirkan Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri masih berjuang untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya. Beberapa kali Naruto menaruh es ke dalam _cup_ untuk memeras handuknya dan menaruh es kembali ke atasnya.

"Aku tidak salah memilihmu, dobe," ucap Sasuke memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Naruto berhenti mengitarkan es di wajah Sasuke. "Eh?"

"Kau pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik, Naruto."

Dengan seketika muka Naruto dihiasi semburat-semburat merah yang perlahan menyebar ke seluruh wajah. Namanya yang melantun dari mulut Sasuke membuatnya tambah salah tingkah. "A-aku ini laki-laki, teme!"

"Tapi kelak kau akan menjadi istriku, dobe."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto hampir saja berdiri mendadak, melemparkan Sasuke ke samping, dan melompat ke kolam yang ada untuk permainan air di dekat situ saking malunya.

Sementara ada aura penuh cinta dan bunga-bunga di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke, di sebuah tempat tidak jauh dari situ ada pasangan lain yang sedang mengamati mereka sambil berusaha agar tidak ketahuan.

"Hei, mereka tidak akan _make out _di situ kan?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan topi dan menaruh teropong di depan matanya.

Seorang lain yang duduk di belakang punggung pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kekasihnya yang masih meneropong.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyuu. Kau pikir Naruto itu _exhibionist _macam dirimu?" sindirnya.

"Kalau aku _exhibitionist_, berarti kau sama saja, _baka_ Itachi!" balas pemuda bertopi itu sengak.

Ya, Kurama dan Itachi ternyata sudah berada di taman bermain yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, dan sudah berniat untuk mengusili adik-adik mereka itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka ada disana sementara Kurama harusnya sedang menikmati perkebunan apel yang diidamkannya?

Jawabannya mudah saja. Salahkan Naruto yang salah perhitungan dan lupa kalau kakaknya itu menempatkan perkebunan apel dan hobinya mengusili Naruto di level yang sama. Lagipula sebenarnya tiket masuk itu bisa dipakai masih sampai minggu depan, dan SMA Kurama memiliki satu hari libur di tengah minggu karena gedung sekolah mereka akan dipakai untuk tempat lomba paduan suara perfektur. Jadilah Kurama dan Itachi berniat pergi di hari itu saja.

Lalu bagaimana bisa kencan mereka tercium oleh pasangan usil itu? Lagi-lagi jawaban yang mudah. Penyadap yang ditaruh Kurama di bawah meja belajar Naruto ternyata sangat berguna. Kurama yang sudah curiga kenapa mendadak Naruto memberinya tiket dan menyarankannya pergi di akhir pekan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyalakan penyadap itu malam harinya setelah Naruto kembali ke kamar. Benar saja, Naruto menelepon Sasuke dan memastikan lagi bahwa rencana mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Untuk meyakinkan adik-adik mereka bahwa Itachi dan Kurama akan pergi ke perkebunan apel, jadilah pagi tadi mereka berpura-pura pergi walau sebenarnya mereka langsung menuju ke taman bermain yang akan dituju Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu mengawasi mereka dari jauh sambil menunggu saat yang tepat untuk usil.

"Aku tahu kalau kau ini _brother complex_, Kyuu. Tapi apakah kita benar-benar harus berbuat sejauh ini?" tanya Itachi yang entah kenapa sekarang merasa seperti pendosa.

"Lihat dirimu dulu sebelum menyebutku seperti itu, Chi." Kurama melepas teropongnya dan sedikit menengok ke arah Itachi yang masih bersender di punggungnya. "Siapa yang berkata 'Aku tidak keberatan Sasuke berbuat yang lebih jauh dengan Naruto asal semuanya dilakukan di depanku~'?" Kurama menyindir Itachi dan lagi-lagi menirunya saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi. "Kau bahkan sudah berniat mau menonton Sasuke saat ia melakukan hubungan dewasa?"

"Kau sendiri juga begitu kan, Kyuu?" balas Itachi. "Naruto kecilmu itu sekarang sudah punya orang lain yang juga penting buatnya, Kyuu. Dia sudah bukan bocah umur lima tahun lagi." Itachi menghela napas. "Bersyukurlah dia sekarang bersama Sasuke. Setidaknya dia tidak akan dibawa pergi orang tidak dikenal kelak."

Kurama perlahan menunduk. Ia tahu, semua sikap usilnya terhadap Naruto itu hanya cara untuk menutupi kasih sayangnya yang berlebihan terhadap Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Itachi, Kurama memang sempat menganggap dirinya jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Bukan rasa sebagai seorang saudara, tetapi sebagai dua insan berbeda. Syukurlah akhirnya Itachi bisa mengambil hatinya. Tapi bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto secara penuh walau kali ini sebagai sikap seorang kakak terhadap adik satu-satunya.

Merasa atmosfir menjadi agak aneh, Kurama memutuskan kembali meneropong saja. Tepat saat ia kembali mengintai, di seberang sana Sasuke sedang meraih leher Naruto agar ia menunduk, lalu mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

"Aaaa! Adikmu, Chi! Pantat ayam itu!" Seru Kurama sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Itachi, mengindahkan ucapan terakhir Itachi tadi.

Itachi memegang tangan Kurama yang menepuk kepalanya. "Iya, iya. Adikku memang yang berambut seperti pantat ayam itu," sahut Itachi-tidak nyambung.

Kesal, Kurama melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Itachi dan menggetok kepala kekasihnya itu. "Dia mengambil ciuman dari Naruto mentang-mentang kita tidak bersama mereka!"

"Lalu kenapa?" desah Itachi. "Mereka kan pacaran. Lagian dulu kau juga yang membuat skenario ciuman pertama mereka."

Kurama mendengus pelan. "Itu beda!" gerutunya. "Dulu kan kita ada disitu juga bersama mereka." Kurama kembali fokus meneropong. "Mereka sudah berdiri lagi, Chi! Ayo kita juga pergi!"

Karena Kurama tiba-tiba berdiri, Itachi yang sedang asyik menyender di punggungnya jadi jatuh dengan tidak anggunnya. Sepertinya dia ketiban sial. Sudah pacarnya malah mengajaknya menguntit dan mengusili adik-adiknya di akhir pekan daripada mereka pergi kencan sendiri, eh dia jatuh malah dibiarkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini antri di depan wahana rumah hantu, tidak sadar bahwa di beberapa antrian belakang mereka kini sudah ada Kurama dan Itachi yang ikutan antri.

"Kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Kalau kau masih belum sehat, kita istirahat dulu saja lagi." Tambahnya.

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Senyum menghiasi wajah Sasuke, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. "Lagipula aku rela kalau aku apa-apa lagi, karena bisa membuatku mendapat perlakuan khusus darimu." Gombalan kembali meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"_Ba-baka_ teme!" Naruto dengan cepat menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Mereka masih terus berbicara satu sama lain sampai akhirnya giliran mereka masuk telah tiba. Mereka menjadi pasangan pertama untuk masuk di giliran kali ini. Setiap giliran, beberapa pasangan maupun orang yang datang sendiri diperbolehkan masuk bersama-sama. Hanya saja, di dalam sudah tersedia beberapa rute dan walaupun masuk bersama-sama, mereka bisa memilih rute yang berbeda-beda walau terkadang di tengah, rute itu bisa menyambung satu sama lain.

Dengan keberuntungan yang dimiliki Kurama, ia dan Itachi berhasil masuk di giliran yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa mereka menyadari keberadaannya. Tentu saja mereka lalu juga memilih rute pertama, rute yang diambil oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Untung kita tidak sendirian disini ya teme," ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan di dalam-setengah berbisik. "Ada pasangan lain yang ikut rute yang sama dengan kita."

"Kau takut kalau kita hanya sendirian, heh?" tanya Sasuke iseng. Ia sih senang-senang saja selama lengan Naruto masih menempel melingkari lengannya.

"Ya jelas takut," jawab Naruto jujur. "Gelap seperti ini, dan kita tidak tahu bakal ditakut-takuti seperti apa nantinya."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Yah namanya juga rumah hantu kan?"

"Tapi masa benar-benar harus seseram ini sih?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. "Coba kalau lampunya dinyalakan saja." tambah Naruto, membuat Sasuke bisa mendadak jatuh dengan tidak seperti Uchiha.

Memangnya dobenya pikir ini ruang _display_ apa? Tidak sekalian ditambah dengan atraksi badut menari di atas bola?

"Eh lihat, ada cahaya kecil di balik pintu sana!" Naruto menunjuk suatu pintu yang terbuka dengan cahaya remang di baliknya. "Duh, semoga nanti pasangan di belakang kita masuk sama-samaan dengan kita yah."

Tapi kelihatannya doa kecil Naruto tidak terkabul. Mendadak dari arah belakang terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari, dan seketika dari sisi kanan dan kiri mereka ada dua orang yang dengan secepat kilat berlari menuju ke arah pintu yang tadi ditunjuk Naruto.

"Ka-kaget!" seru Naruto secara reflek. Ia masih memegang erat lengan Sasuke. "Itu pasangan di belakang kita ya jangan-jangan?"

"Mungkin sih." Sasuke agak memicingkan matanya. Ia mencium firasat yang kurang mengenakkan, sebenarnya.

"Wah jangan-jangan mereka lari biar cepat selesai yah? Mereka lebih takut daripada aku?" Naruto terdengar sedikit bangga walaupun sebenarnya tebakannya salah.

"Anggap saja begitu," tanggap Sasuke yang masih merasa agak curiga. Walau gelap, namun samar-samar ia bisa melihat sosok yang barusan melewatinya itu, dan sosok dengan rambut panjang yang agak berkibar itu entah kenapa mirip dengan rambut kakaknya. Tapi itu mustahil bukan? Sekarang mereka harusnya baru sampai di perkebunan apel yang dituju Kurama. Kalaupun mereka ingin kesini, paling tidak butuh minimal enam jam bagi mereka baru sampai di tempat ini dengan perhitungan empat jam untuk perjalanan pulang-balik, dua jam untuk acara mereka disana.

"Ya sudah, teme. Aku sekarang sudah mulai berani! Ayo kita masuk!" Naruto mulai bersemangat. Rasa percaya dirinya sudah tumbuh gara-gara mengira pasangan usil yang ada di belakangnya itu lebih takut darinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian di sebuah ruangan yang berisi replika ruangan operasi, dua orang pengganggu tambahan ikut bersembunyi bersama para pemain yang menyamar jadi hantu di dalam sana.

"Mereka kok lama sekali sih? Jangan-jangan _make out_ di salah satu ruangan?" tanya seseorang-asal.

"Dari tadi pikiranmu kok seperti itu terus sih? Kitanya saja yang larinya terlalu cepat." Seorang lain menanggapi. Lalu ia menengok ke sekitarnya. "Maaf ya, _nee-san _dan _nii-san_ semua."

Yang dimintai maaf alias para pekerja dengan kostum hantu itu hanya _sweatdrop._ Naas sekali mereka kali ini. Sudah tadi gagal menakut-nakuti, ganti ditakut-takuti oleh si calon korban, mendadak ruang tanggung jawab mereka dijadikan tempat tumpangan dengan seenaknya, didesak minggir dari tempat persembunyian asal, eh masih dikasih dengar percakapan yang tidak-tidak. Dan yang terpenting, dua pembuat rusuh itu bahkan kelihatannya masih bocah juga, belum masuk kepala dua. Habis sudah harga diri mereka sebagai 'hantu'.

Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo usil yang sepertinya tidak takut apa-apa ini, Kurama dan Itachi. Mereka berlari melintasi beberapa ruangan dan akhirnya memilih ruangan ini-yang sudah pasti akan dilewati Naruto dan Sasuke- untuk bersembunyi dan merancang keusilan.

Tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dan teriakan kecil remaja pria-yang dapat langsung diasumsikan sebagai suara Naruto.

"Hiiiii! Leherku!"

"Spons, dobe! Itu spons!"

"Ada yang lewat di bawah kakiku!"

"Itu tikus mainan, dobe."

"Aaaa! Ada yang jatuh di kepalaku!"

"Itu laba-laba mainan."

"Ada yang menyentuh punggungku!"

"Ah, cuma tangan mainan yang digerakkan dari atas kok."

"Teme, gelapppp!"

"Sudah kubilang, namanya juga rumah hantu."

"Teme! Ada yang mengenai pinggangku!"

"Paling tangan mainan lagi."

"Sekarang mencolek-colek pahaku, teme!"

"Palingan cuma… Paha?! Colek-colek?!"

"Hiii! Jangan pegang 'adik'ku! Aku masih pera-, eh, perjaka!"

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan ini di ruangan sebelah itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ masal. Para pekerja kelihatannya sungguh mendapat hiburan sekaligus ketiban sial. Hiburan karena mereka terhibur dengan adanya kejadian dan percakapan aneh yang dibuat oleh pengunjungnya kali ini, tapi ketiban sial karena tugas mereka sebagai 'hantu' digagalkan dengan tidak elitnya.

Tapi sepertinya pekerja di ruangan sebelah lebih sial lagi. Kali ini mereka bisa mendengar suara berisik dan barang-barang jatuh dari ruang sebelah. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar rintihan seseorang yang terus berkata 'Ampun! Ampun!', yang para pekerja kenal sebagai suara salah satu rekan mereka yang memang suka mesum.

"Itu akibatnya kalau berani pegang-pegang properti Sasuke Uchiha!" Kali ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar.

Para pekerja yang masih berdiam bersama pasangan Itakyuu hanya bisa berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal macam-macam kepada pasangan yang mau lewat ini. Kalau bisa, bahkan mereka tidak ingin menakut-nakuti mereka juga.

"Nampaknya makin menarik," kata Kurama pelan-berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras karena Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dekat. Sontak semua yang ada disitu, kecuali Itachi, menoleh ke arah Kurama dengan tatapan horor.

"Asal jangan sampai melibatkan orang lain saja," sahut Itachi sambil menguap.

Tak lama, langkah kaki kedua calon korban itu terdengar memasuki ruangan.

"Hii, ini pula! Tempat operasi yah?" Naruto bergidik ngeri. Beberapa ruangan memang diberi cahaya temaram walau masih saja terkesan gelap dan menyeramkan. "Duh ayo cepat lewat, teme."

"Iya dobe sayang. Tuh pintunya." Sasuke menunjuk pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pintu terletak di sebelah tempat tidur pasien. Di atas tempat tidur itu ada sebuah gundukan yang ditutup oleh selimut putih yang bernoda darah dimana-mana, ceritanya itu adalah pasien yang meninggal di ruang operasi.

"Hyaa! Kita harus lewat samping tempat tidur?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang horor. "A-aku sebelah kananmu ya teme! Kamu yang dekat sama tempat tidur."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menyeringai karena Naruto lagi-lagi mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengannya. Kali ini mukanya malah sudah dibenamkan ke lengan Sasuke juga. Sasuke hanya memeluk pinggang Naruto, berjaga agar tidak ada yang colek-colek pacarnya lagi.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, kaki Naruto tersandung sesuatu. Beruntung dia berpegangan pada Sasuke, jadi dia tidak jatuh.

"Kaget aku!" seru Naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kian keras. "Apaan tuh?" Ia mencoba memberanikan diri melongok ke benda yang membuatnya tersandung. Untungnya itu hanya boneka manusia saja tanpa dirias aneh-aneh, sehingga Naruto tidak begitu takut. Mereka lanjut berjalan ke arah pintu dan sudah semakin mendekati tempat tidur.

Pertanyaan sebelum mereka lanjut ke ruangan selanjutnya. Kenapa boneka yang tidak menakutkan itu tergeletak di lantai? Bukankah seharusnya yang diletakkan begitu saja itu adalah boneka-boneka yang seram?

Jawabannya hanya ada satu. Itu adalah boneka yang seharusnya diletakkan di tempat tidur dan ditutupi selimut putih. Hanya untuk menampilkan bentuk manusia saja. Nah, jika boneka itu telah berpindah dari tempatnya tapi di atas tempat tidur masih terlihat gundukan, berarti…

"Baaaaaaa!" teriak Kurama dengan gilanya-berencana mengagetkan Naruto dan Sasuke sekaligus mengungkap keberadaan mereka di taman bermain ini. Ia sudah menunggu agak lama di atas tempat tidur itu, dan akhirnya gilirannya datang juga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak horor, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke, yang sudah trauma dobe kesayangannya dicolek-colek, reflek langsung menarik Kurama dari tempat tidur dengan brutalnya. Kurama yang tidak siap dengan tindakan reflek Sasuke, ikutan berteriak sebelum jatuh. Itachi, yang tadi mengambil tempat pekerja yang bertugas di bawah tempat tidur untuk mencolek kaki pengunjung yang akan lewat pintu, langsung reflek keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya mendengar teriakan Kurama. Ia tidak sengaja menyondol kaki Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke beserta Naruto yang masih berpegangan padanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Pekerja-pekerja lain tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya mendengar suara gaduh, suara orang jatuh, dan suara benturan-benturan lain.

Satu pekerja yang ada di dekat pintu ruangan sebelumnya, menyadari bahwa akan ada pengunjung lain yang masuk, tapi kondisi ruangan itu pastinya berantakan karena insiden ini. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk membereskan kekacauan dulu dan memberitahu pengunjung yang akan lewat itu agar segera melewati ruangan itu tanpa ditakut-takuti. Ia berdiri dan menyalakan lampu utama yang memang saklarnya ada di dekatnya. Dan…

_Light_:_ on_!

Pemandangan yang sangat terlihat tidak elit. Beberapa manusia jatuh bertumpuk-tumpuk di lantai dengan selimut yang ikut terbawa jatuh. Namun satu pemandangan yang agak kurang menyenangkan untuk beberapa pihak ikut terlihat.

Mata bertemu mata.

Hidung bertemu hidung.

Bibir bertemu bibir.

Gigi bertemu bagian dalam mulut masing-masing yang bersangkutan.

Selimut jatuh menutupi badan mereka berdua.

Siapakah gerangan yang menjadi korban kali ini? Pasangan Itakyuu? Ataukah pasangan Sasunaru yang dulu sudah pernah mengalami hal serupa dan harus mengalaminya lagi?

Jawaban di atas salah semua. Kali ini jawabannya adalah pasangan tidak _official _bernama Kurama dan Sasuke, dengan posisi Kurama di bawah dan Sasuke ada di atasnya beserta selimut yang menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan indahnya.

Naruto dan Itachi yang juga masih tergeletak di lantai hanya bisa menatap horor pasangan jadi-jadian ini. Para pekerja, bersama dengan pasangan yang baru masuk pun tidak kalah kagetnya dengan para tokoh utama ini. Apalagi pasangan yang baru masuk tadi. Baru saja mereka ingin merasakan sensasi horor, mereka malah mendapat pertunjukan lain dengan genre dan rating yang berbeda.

Yang menambah horor di mata Itachi dan Naruto adalah posisi selimut yang tanpa dosa itu. Selimut itu menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atas Kurama, membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke dan Kurama membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tercengang dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Pertama, mereka masih kaget dengan cepatnya kejadian laknat itu. Kedua, mereka merutuki diri sendiri karena peruntungannya jelek sehingga bukannya mendapat pasangan masing-masing, mereka malah dapat pasangan dari saudara mereka sendiri. Ketiga, sekarang bagian dalam mulut mereka terasa sakit dan terasa amis.

"Itai!" Kurama berteriak heboh sambil mendorong Sasuke yang masih cengo di atasnya. Ia lalu mendesis kesakitan. "Ngapain cari-cari kesempatan dalam kegelapan seperti itu hah?!"

Sasuke tidak terima. Ia menjauh dari depan Kurama, tapi tangannya ia letakkan di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Kurama-masih menyangga tubuhnya yang masih ada di atas Kurama. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di mulutnya, ia menatap nyalang pemuda di depannya itu. "Siapa yang cari kesempatan? Kenapa harus kau juga?! Dan kenapa kau ada disini?!"

"Kembalikan ciuman berhargaku, pantat ayam! Kau tidak berhak menciumku seenaknya seperti itu!" balas Kurama dengan lantang. Ia mendesis sebentar menahan rasa perih dalam mulutnya. "Dan aku mau ada dimana juga, itu terserahku!"

"Enak saja! Kau itu yang salah! Kenapa harus ada di lantai seperti itu hah? Dan pasti kau kesini mau mengganggu kencanku dengan Naruto!"

"Siapa yang tadi menarikku sehingga aku jatuh, heh?" teriak Kurama lagi. "Ge-er sekali kau. Aku juga ada urusan disini!"

"Salah sendiri kau menakut-nakuti kami!" Sasuke menyalak sebelum mendesis lagi. "Kau membuat bibirku ternoda!"

"Kau itu-"

"Yuk, Ita-_nii_!" Seruan Naruto menghentikan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Kurama sejenak. Mereka menatap ke arah Naruto dan Itachi yang ternyata sudah berdiri berdampingan. "Mereka cuek sama kita dan malah ngajak bertukar pasangan begitu. Ya sudah kita kencan saja!" Serunya dengan kesal-sengaja. Tangannya lalu menggamit tangan Itachi.

Itachi melirik sebentar pada Kurama dan adiknya yang masih belum sadar posisi, lalu menoleh pada Naruto. "Yuk. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim, lalu kita kencan sepuasnya hari ini."

"Iya. Lupakan saja orang-orang yang ribut dengan MESRA ini!" seru Naruto lagi, sengaja menekankan kata 'mesra'.

"Pokoknya kita bersenang-senang BERDUA saja, Naru-chan," sahut Itachi. "Yuk keluar."

Itachi dan Naruto memberikan dengusan pada pasangan masing-masing sebelum berjalan keluar bersama-sama, meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih cengo itu, juga meninggalkan para 'penonton' mereka yang masih terpesona dengan drama sabun di depan mereka itu.

"Dobe/Itachi!" seru Kurama dan Sasuke berbarengan dengan suara menyayat hati.

Kali ini pun aksi mereka berhasil 'menggebrak' taman bermain. Juga 'menggebrak' sekolah, karena pasangan beruntung yang menyaksikan drama Sasunaru dan Itakyuu itu adalah Sakura dan Ino, teman sekelas Naruto dan Sasuke, sekaligus anggota klub pecinta yaoi yang diam-diam terbentuk di sekolah. Sakura yang refleknya bagus itu dengan cepatnya langsung merekam apa yang ada di depannya dengan kamera _handphone-_nya. Dapat ditebak selanjutnya, hari Senin waktu mereka masuk, para _fujoshi _bagai mendapat durian runtuh, dan video tentang pertukaran pasangan itu langsung menyebar dengan cepatnya, membuat pasangan Itakyuu, Sasunaru, dan pasangan tidak _official _yaitu Itanaru dan Sasukyuu langsung terkenal seketika.

_Flashback 3 end_

"Itu aku yang dapat malunya, dobe." Sasuke memijat keningnya-frustasi. "Dan sekarang semua sudah tahu tentang video memalukan itu."

"Salahkan orang yang ikut mengundang _fujoshi_ _club _ke pesta, teme." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tak kusangka bahkan Hinata-chan ikut menjadi anggota, bahkan ia yang menyarankan video itu ikut diputar sebagai _surprise _di pesta kita."

Sejak kejadian pengakuan cinta dari Hinata ke Naruto yang malah berujung dengan pengakuan Sasuke ke Naruto itu, Hinata memang lalu bergabung ke yaoi _fans club._ Menurutnya, aksi Sasuke pada Naruto waktu itu terlihat sangat keren dan penuh dengan cinta, jadi ia langsung menyetujui saja hubungan mereka berdua. Bahkan, seperti kata Naruto, waktu _fans club _yang entah bagaimana caranya masih bertahan sampai sekarang itu mengadakan pertemuan yang membahas tentang pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan _pairing _favorit mereka ini, Hinata yang dulu juga menyimpan video rumah hantu itu langsung usul agar videonya ditampilkan di pesta.

Begitu video itu terpampang di layar besar di dekat panggung, Kurama langsung terlonjak dan pamit ke toilet, pura-pura kebelet. Itachi pura-pura menelepon dengan _handphone_-nya dan pelan-pelan menyingkir dari situ. Naruto yang sedang makan kue langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk sehingga Sasuke bisa menjadikannya alasan untuk undur diri bersama-sama.

"Tapi berkat mereka, jadi tidak ada yang berani mengganggu hubungan kita dulu, dobe." Sasuke dengan agak tulus berterima kasih kepada teman-teman perempuannya itu. Dengan garangnya mereka akan melabrak siapa saja yang berpotensi mengganggu jalannya hubungan _pairing _favorit mereka tersebut.

"Yah, dan kita selalu diawasi sampai SMA oleh mereka." Naruto mengedikkan bahu. Saking 'sayang'nya para _fujoshi _pada mereka, mereka akhirnya selalu diuntit agar para _fujoshi _pun mendapatkan asupan 'gizi' yang seimbang. Siapa juga _fujoshi _di sekolah yang mau melewatkan kesempatan mumpung cowok tercakep dan terkeren di sekolah menjalin hubungan dengan cowok termanis di kelas yang bahkan diincar para senior? "Kuharap mereka tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak di hotel ini juga, seperti memasang kamera pengawas atau yang lain," keluh Naruto.

Seringai muncul lagi di wajah Sasuke. "Tenang saja. Khusus untuk malam ini aku sudah meminta pihak hotel untuk melepaskan semua kamera pengawas, mendeteksi penyadap di kamar ini, serta mengancam mereka agar tidak menerima sogokan macam apa pun yang berhubungan dengan kamar ini. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja." Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seduktif. "Maka dari itu, jangan khawatir, dobe. Kita tidak akan terganggu malam ini. _Come here, baby~_"

Naruto merinding seketika. Sasuke ternyata masih saja bersikeras untuk menjalankan malam pertama mereka. Bukannya Naruto tidak mau karena tidak cinta Sasuke. Ia cinta Sasuke, sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja…

"Nggak, teme!" seru Naruto dengan mantap. "Tidak malam ini! Sudah kubilang aku harus ke kampus besok!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak masalah, toh aku akan mengantarmu besok," sahut Sasuke, lama-lama capek membujuk Naruto. "Apa lagi yang akan kau jadikan alasan heh?"

Mendadak Naruto terlihat salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Ng… satu lagi… Dan juga ada alasan yang paling penting."

_Flashback 4: First Input_

Dibandingkan dengan pasangan Itakyuu yang entah sudah berhubungan sejauh apa, pasangan Sasunaru termasuk pasangan dengan rating yang aman-aman saja, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Naruto baru saja berulang tahun ke-18 minggu lalu, dan menurut Sasuke, walaupun belum terhitung dewasa secara sebenarnya dan mereka juga belum bisa ikut upacara kedewasaan, namun usia ini sudah lebih dari cukup. 18 tahun merupakan usia dimana seorang lelaki sudah boleh menikah menurut hukum.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke sudah memantapkan hati dan mentalnya untuk meminta yang lebih dari Naruto… juga ke kedua orang tuanya.

"Ijinkan aku memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya!" Sasuke yang sudah duduk bersimpuh, kini meletakkan tangannya di lantai dan seperti bersujud di depan Minato dan Kushina.

Layaknya yang terjadi di komik-komik, keripik di tangan Kushina langsung terjatuh, koran di tangan Minato terobek, dan terdengar suara debuman dari dapur tempat Naruto sedang mengambil buah.

Kushina yang tadinya duduk di sofa langsung ikut bersimpuh di lantai, di depan Sasuke, masih dengan perasaan kaget. Sasuke yang biasanya langsung dekat-dekat dengan Naruto sesampainya di rumah kekasihnya itu, tadi malah mendekati kedua orang tua Naruto yang sedang santai-santai di ruang keluarga. Tidak hanya itu, ia mendadak bersimpuh dan mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa dulu.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun, duduklah di sofa saja. Jangan bersimpuh seperti itu." Kushina tersenyum, masih dengan keringat besar yang tergantung di wajahnya.

Minato juga meletakkan korannya yang robek, lalu bersimpuh di samping Kushina. "I-iya, Sasuke. Di sofa saja."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kata _aniki_, lebih bagus kalau bersimpuh. Lebih terkesan seriusnya, seperti di drama-drama."

Minato dan Kushina langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Kalau begini, serius dari mananya coba?

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kushina memperbaiki posisinya dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Jadi kau mau melamar anak bungsuku?"

Dengan satu anggukan mantap, Sasuke menatap calon mertuanya itu. "Benar, _kaa-san_."

"Ta-tapi…" Kali ini giliran Minato yang berbicara. "Anak bungsuku itu masih 18 tahun…"

"Saya paham," sahut Sasuke-mendadak memakai bahasa sopan. "Saya pun masih berusia 18 tahun. Tapi saya sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai Naruto dan saya ingin memilikinya untuk diri saya sendiri saja."

"Dia baru akan lulus SMA musim semi tahun depan! Dia… masih bocah!" Minato tampaknya belum rela anak kesayangannya diambil orang.

"Kami sudah dewasa, _tou-san_," ujar Sasuke penuh kepercayaan diri. "Kami sudah memasuki usia siap menikah."

"Dia masih bocah!" Minato tidak terima. "Dia masih sebegini kecilnya dan kau menyebutnya sudah dewasa?" Minato mengangkat tangannya, sekitar 50 senti dari lantai, berusaha menunjukkan tinggi Naruto pada Sasuke. Memang sih, itu tinggi Naruto…waktu dia masih umur 1 tahun-an.

Kushina mulai _sweatdrop _lagi. Ia menatap suaminya sambil mengernyit.

"Tingginya memang kelihatannya sudah sampai batas maksimal, tetapi hatinya sudah dewasa, _tou-san._" Sasuke nyambung-nyambung saja dengan omongan asal Minato. "Walaupun sudah tidak bertumbuh, tapi kita tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia sudah menjadi orang dewasa yang siap nikah," ucap Sasuke, sok bijak tapi ngawur.

"Tetap tidak bisa! Ia masih belum siap untuk hamil dan membesarkan anak!" seru Minato lagi.

Sasuke menatap Minato dengan penuh kemantapan. "Ada saya di sisinya yang akan selalu membantunya. Lagipula, saya juga akan membesarkan anak kami bersama-sama. Saya akan bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka!"

Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak ingin dia terlihat buncit di foto kelulusannya kelak!"

"Saya akan memastikan agar ia masih hamil muda waktu kelulusan!" Sasuke masih keras kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ia kandung ternyata anak perempuan? Hal itu hanya akan menambah kepahitanku! Aku tidak rela bahkan cucuku dengan cepat akan diambil orang lain lagi sebagai pengantin!" Minato tambah ngaco.

"Saya akan memingitnya sampai ia sudah mengikuti upacara kedewasaan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya sebelum ia benar-benar dewasa!" tegas Sasuke-tidak sadar bahwa ia sendiri sebenarnya belum ikut upacara kedewasaan tapi sudah ribut minta menikahi anak orang.

"Bagaimana kalau ia mendadak kabur dari rumah karena tidak terima perlakuan kita yang memingitnya?" tanya Minato dengan khawatir. "Si Naruko, cucuku itu, pastinya akan sedikit banyak mendapat sifat bengal dari Kushina. Jadi aku tidak bisa tenang saja melihat…"

Omongan ngaco Minato akhirnya terputus ketika ia merasakan aura tidak enak dari sampingnya. Perlahan, ia menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kushina sedang tersenyum dengan sangat tidak tulusnya. Persimpangan pun sudah muncul di dahinya, rambut merahnya sudah mulai berkibar.

"Pertama…" Kushina mulai berbicara dengan suara bergetar, menahan emosi. "…obrolan kalian sudah kelewatan." Ia masih saja menampakkan senyumnya, yang bagi Minato sudah sama seperti penjatuhan hukum. "Kedua, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa hamil dan bahkan kau berlaku seakan-akan kita sudah punya cucu bernama Naruko?" Senyumnya kini tambah melebar. "Ketiga, aku dengar kau menyebut-nyebut namaku huh, Minato sayang?"

Sasuke hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat dua orang calon mertuanya itu kini menjauh -melupakan Sasuke- dengan sang calon ibu mertua menjewer telinga calon ayah mertua sambil menyeretnya entah kemana. Satu catatan yang pasti baginya, ia tidak boleh macam-macam di depan calon ibu mertuanya.

"Eh teme, itu kenapa _kaa-chan_ menyeret _tou-chan _seperti itu? Berkelahi ya?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba telah ada di belakang Sasuke, masih dengan pose berdiri. Tangannya yang satu memegangi pantatnya, yang satu digunakan untuk bertumpu ke pahanya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat kondisi dobe-nya yang kelihatannya agak kesakitan. "Kau sendiri, kenapa lama kesininya? Dan apa yang terjadi tadi?"

Sambil menggerutu, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata dipicingkan. "Salahmu!" serunya. "Tadi aku baru asyik-asyiknya makan pisang, eh mendadak aku mendengar kalimat ngacomu itu. Sewaktu aku mau berlari kesini, aku malah terpeleset kulit pisang di lantai, dan akhirnya aku jatuh."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk paham. Jadi itu asal suara debuman yang tadi ia dengar dari arah dapur? "Kau pasti dengan seenaknya membuang kulit pisang di lantai lagi kan, dobe? Siapa menabur, ia menuai."

Kedutan muncul di dahi Naruto. "Kau ini… huh! Dasar teme jelek! Kau dan omongan ngacomu itu yang membuatku jatuh, tahu!"

Belum tahu saja si Naruto soal obrolan ngaco yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Minato setelahnya tadi. Ia tadi sibuk mengaduh-aduh ria di dapur, jadi tidak mendengar apa lagi yang dibicarakan kedua orang tuanya serta Sasuke. Padahal itulah omongan ngaco yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak ngaco, dobe." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau sepenuhnya."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sementara pipinya berubah memerah. Setelah beberapa detik, ia akhirnya memutar-mutar bola matanya ke arah lain dengan gugup. "A-aku tahu, teme. Ta-tapi yang terpenting, sekarang aku mau mengobati memarku ini. Ngilu," Ucap Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah menelitinya. Dari kepala, turun ke perut, akhirnya turun sampai ke kakinya. Melihat tangan Naruto yang masih bertengger di pantatnya, Sasuke menyeringai. Untunglah Naruto masih belum sanggup menatap Sasuke, jadi ia tidak melihat seringai berbahaya Sasuke sudah muncul.

"Aku akan membantumu, dobe. Kau pasti susah berjalan, kan?" Sasuke bangkit berdiri, masih memegang tangan Naruto.

"Eh, benarkah teme? Aku ada obat oles di kamar." Naruto dengan polosnya malah percaya Sasuke berniat tulus dan menyambut ajakannya.

_Di kamar? Perfect… _batin Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, berjongkok, dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk naik di punggungnya. Ia akan menggendong Naruto sampai ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Kau boleh keluar, teme. Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Naruto begitu ia menghempaskan pantatnya di kasur. Sewaktu masuk tadi ia sekalian mengambil obat oles itu, jadi sekarang tinggal mengoleskannya saja.

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu sampai akhir." Sasuke berjalan untuk menutup pintu kamar, menguncinya, lalu kembali ke kasur Naruto.

"Aku bisa sendiri, teme. La-lagipula, yang akan kuolesi itu bagian agak privat…" Naruto sedikit tersipu waktu mengatakannya.

_Justru karena itu!_ batin Sasuke lagi-mesum.

"Mana bisa kau melihat pantatmu sendiri dengan benar? Toh nantinya kita juga akan melihat bagian privat masing-masing. Mau sekarang lihat atau nanti lihatnya, nggak akan beda, dobe." Sasuke mulai memaksa. Ia naik ke kasur Naruto dan memaksa Naruto menungging.

"Teme!" protes Naruto yang sekarang sudah di posisi menungging. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap saji. Ia hanya bisa mengambil bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya kesana. Memang sih tapi, ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa melihat bagian mananya yang memar. "Ha-hanya untuk mengoleskan obat lho…" Ia berusaha memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Ya…" Sasuke manggut-manggut dengan seringai di wajahnya. "… hanya 'obat'."

Celana Naruto pun mulai ia turunkan, beserta dengan dalamannya, sampai ke bawah pantat Naruto. Dengan segera, pantat Naruto yang mulus itu tersaji langsung di depan mata Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus menahan napas dan meneguk ludahnya. Tatapan matanya menjadi tatapan lapar. Terakhir kali ia melihat pantat Naruto secara langsung adalah waktu mereka main kejar-kejaran di rumah Sasuke waktu kelas 2 SD, dan secara tidak sengaja celana piyama Naruto terinjak Sasuke sehingga bocah berambut pirang itu harus jatuh dan celananya melorot. Alhasil, pantat bocah yang waktu itu tidak mengenakan celana dalam itu langsung menyembul dan membuat Sasuke mendadak mimisan hebat.

Pantat Naruto saat ini tampaknya sudah jadi lebih kenyal dari sebelumnya. Untuk ukuran pria, ia memiliki pantat yang seksi, menurut Sasuke. Tebakan Naruto benar, di pantat kanannya sudah mulai terlihat tanda-tanda lebam, walau tidak lebar. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mengoleskan obat itu ke tangannya lalu membalurkannya pada pantat Naruto.

_Memang kenyal!_ batin Sasuke-yang sesekali mengambil kesempatan untuk meremasnya. Ia masih saja mengusap-usap pantat Naruto dengan enaknya. Ingin sekali ia menggigitnya sekali saja. Masih sambil mengusapnya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke pantat Naruto.

Dekat… dekat… dekat…

"Teme, belum selesai, ya? Memarnya banyak ya?" tanya Naruto khawatir, mengacaukan _mood _Sasuke.

Dengan segera Sasuke menegakkan badannya lagi. "Belum, dobe. Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang perlu dioles lagi," jawabnya. Sebenarnya bagian yang memar sudah selesai diolesi, sih. Tapi Sasuke ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. "Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Sasuke mengoleskan obat tadi ke tangannya lagi, lalu ia memegang kedua belah pantat Naruto. Perlahan, digerakkannya kedua tangannya itu dengan gerakan memutar, tetap berhati-hati agar memar di pantat Naruto tidak tertekan dengan kuat. Pantat ini seperti agar-agar, lembut dan kenyal. Nampaknya enak untuk disantap.

Gerakan memutar Sasuke rupanya telah berhasil membuka belahan yang tersembunyi di balik pantat Naruto juga. Setiap Sasuke memutarnya ke arah luar, Sasuke dapat melihat lubang tersembunyi yang mengintip di balik celah pantat Naruto. Merasa ingin melihat lebih, dengan sengaja Sasuke membuka belahan itu sehingga lubang Naruto terlihat dengan jelas.

Tentu saja Sasuke juga tahu, lubang itu masih belum pernah dimasuki benda lain selain obat. Sasuke sendiri juga pernah dimasuki obat lewat lubang analnya sewaktu ia kecil. Dan sekarang, ia akan memberikan Naruto sebuah sensasi baru yang rasanya lebih indah dari obat.

Perlahan, telunjuk Sasuke mendekati lubang Naruto yang masih _virgin _itu, menekannya pelan, dan melihat otot di sekitar lubang itu menegang dengan seketika.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Naruto sambil mencoba menengok ke arah Sasuke, masih dengan pose menungging.

"Hanya mengecek, dobe. Siapa tahu bagian tengahnya juga sakit." Sasuke memberikan alasan asal.

"Nggak usah, teme! Biarkan saja bagian itu!" seru Naruto dengan muka yang warnanya kini sudah sama dengan warna rambut Kushina itu.

"Kau yakin, dobe?" Sasuke malah bertanya-berusaha meyakinkan dobe-nya agar mengijinkannya bermain sejenak dengan bagian terlarang itu. "Kalau ternyata bagian tengahmu sakit dan tidak diobati, kau akan kesusahan waktu berurusan dengan toilet lho."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Oh iya, ya," sahutnya polos. Mukanya akhirnya dibenamkan lagi ke bantal kesayangannya itu. "Tapi jangan macam-macam ya teme," pesannya lirih.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa dipercaya," ucap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh. _Ya, kau bisa mempercayakan keperjakaanmu padaku_, batin Sasuke yang perlahan memunculkan seringai mesum andalannya.

Jari telunjuk itu Sasuke pandangi lagi dengan senyum misterius sebelum akhirnya dipakai lagi untuk menekan lubang Naruto. Pertama ia tekan dengan lembut dan pelan. "Sakit tidak, dobe?" tanyanya agar Naruto tidak curiga.

"Ngg… tidak sih, teme. Cuma agak aneh saja kau menyentuh bagian 'itu'ku," jawab Naruto dengan agak malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya orang selain keluarganya melihat dan menyentuh bagian 'itu'nya.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Di dalam kepalanya, otaknya memproses jawaban Naruto sebagai suatu tanda ia boleh menekannya lebih kuat lagi.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menyiapkan telunjuknya lagi dan menyentuh bagian luar lubang itu. Sedikit menggerakkannya melingkari lubang, Sasuke akhirnya menekannya dengan agak kuat sampai-sampai jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto itu.

"Ouch!" Naruto agak memekik, kaget karena mendadak dimasuki oleh jari Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya juga kaget karena ia tadinya masih berencana memainkan bagian luarnya dulu. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bukan bubur biasa, tapi bubur ayam yang pantas dinikmati dan sayang dilewatkan. Jarinya terasa hangat di dalam sana, dan sekarang ia rasa ia akan ketagihan.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lebih lanjut dari Naruto, Sasuke memundurkan jarinya, lalu memajukannya lagi. Pertama hanyalah gerakan pelan saja.

"Teme, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa mendadak kau memasukkan sesu… Aaaah!" Mendadak Naruto menyetop kalimatnya dan menggantinya dengan desahan. Wajar saja, itu karena Sasuke mendadak mempercepat pergerakan telunjuknya di dalam lubang Naruto. "Te-teme… Aaah… Su-sudah saja deh… Ngggh!"

Sasuke sih santai-santai saja. Omongan Naruto yang menyuruhnya berhenti terasa sebagai angin lewat di telinganya. Seakan memiliki sensor, telinga Sasuke hanya mampu mendengar desahan Naruto saja.

"Iya dobe. Kau ingin lebih kan? Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasuke dengan bebalnya. Ia mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari lubang Naruto, kemudian mengolesi jari tengahnya dengan obat oles Naruto. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Naruto. "Ini, sekarang kukasih lebih nih."

"Apa lagi, te- Ngggh!" Naruto tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat kedua jari Sasuke mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat di lubangnya. "Su-su-sudah, teme!"

"Sebentar, dobe. Aku baru asyik, jadi kau jangan menggangguku," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat pantat Naruto itu. Jarinya bergerak maju mundur, kali ini sudah dengan liarnya. Diamatinya pergerakan jarinya sendiri yang menurutnya erotis itu. Mendadak ia jadi ingat saja dengan ucapan dan nasehat bijak dari Itachi waktu kakaknya itu mendadak pulang rumah dengan kedua pipi berhiaskan cap tangan kemerahan.

"_Otouto, pokoknya kalau kau mau melakukan hal-hal dewasa dengan Naruto, sebelumnya kau harus memakai jari-jarimu dulu dan mempersiapkan lubangnya dengan baik. Kalau tidak, kau akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini," ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk kedua pipinya. Ia lalu mendesah pelan, berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi ia mendadak berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. "Cukup aku saja yang mendapat hal seperti ini, otouto. Sudah tidak jadi dapat jatah pertama, malah dapat teriakan plus tanda baru di dua pipi. Ingatlah, kau harus bijak untuk menjadi seme yang baik untuk ukemu, juga membimbing dia pada saat berhubungan. Aku yakin kau akan bisa menjadi manusia dewasa yang bijak dan melangkah di jalan yang benar, Sasuke." Itachi mengakhiri nasehatnya yang sangat bijak itu dengan senyuman lemah, sebelum naik tangga untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di bawah tangga. _

"_A-aniki, lubang apa yang kau…"_

"_Sssh!" Itachi berbalik lagi di tengah tangga dan menaruh telunjuknya tepat di depan mulutnya. "Lebih baik kau mengetahuinya setelah dewasa, otouto." Setelah mengatakannya, Itachi melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah seolah-olah ia adalah prajurit kalah perang, tapi berhasil pulang dan menyampaikan informasi penting kepada rajanya. _

_Demi apa mendadak Itachi jadi bijak tapi ngawur seperti itu? Untuk apa ia memberi nasehat kalau ujung-ujungnya ia memberi tahu Sasuke kalau ia tidak usah tahu tentang apakah nasehat tadi itu? Perasaan tadi Itachi hanya pergi bersama rubahnya itu ke perkebunan apel yang tidak jadi dikunjungi waktu akhir pekan, itu saja masih dengan tingkahnya yang tidak jelas. Tapi sekarang ia pulang dengan tingkah yang…lebih tidak jelas?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Namun Sasuke mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Nasehat _aniki-_nya itu ternyata mengarah pada masalah 'ini'. Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sebagai seme yang baik, tentu saja ia akan membuat Naruto merasa nyaman juga dengan mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin.

"Te-teme...," panggil Naruto lirih. Mukanya masih menindih bantal.

"Hn?"

"A…anu… O-obatnya kenapa ha-harus digosokkan di dalam se-seperti itu? Ngghh… Ba-bagian dalamnya me-memar ya?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya sambil sesekali mendesah.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke berhenti. Si dobe ini bahkan masih belum sadar kalau Sasuke berniat lain walaupun ia sudah menggodanya dengan dua jari? Dianya yang terlalu berhati-hati, atau Naruto saja yang kelewat bloon? Apa dia harus berhenti dan menanti waktu yang lebih pas saja?

Tapi, mendadak Sasuke ingat nasehat Itachi versi kedua.

"_Ingat otouto. Ada saat-saat dimana kau harus bertindak agresif sebagai seorang lelaki yang benar-benar lelaki. Saat lawanmu terlihat tidak mengerti apa yang kau akan lakukan, jangan sampai ada keraguan dalam hatimu. Kalau kau ingin menang, tetaplah fokus pada tujuanmu dan ambil kesempatan itu. Kesempatan yang sama tidak akan datang dua kali. Seranglah dengan segenap hatimu, dipenuhi keinginan untuk menang." _

Sasuke seperti mendapat pencerahan dari bayangan Itachi yang mendadak ditumbuhi sayap di punggungnya. Ia manggut-manggut paham.

_Aniki, nasehatmu akan kupraktekkan sekarang. Akan kuserang dengan sepenuh hatiku_,pikir Sasuke-lupa kalau itu adalah nasehat yang diberikan Itachi sewaktu habis ditantang berkelahi oleh ketua klub karate.

"Iya, Naru-chanku sayang. Memar di dalam harus diobati."

Ucapan Sasuke yang mendadak berubah menjadi mode gombal itu membuat Naruto seketika merasakan firasat buruk.

"Te-teme… apa lagi yang akan kau… urghhh." Naruto seperti melenguh ketika mendadak Sasuke mencabut kedua jarinya dari lubang tercintanya. Ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya dan posisinya waktu mendadak mendengar bunyi resleting diturunkan. "Ngg… te-me?" Naruto memastikan kalau Sasuke masih waras di tempatnya.

"Iya, Naru sayang?" Sasuke yang sudah menurunkan celananya mendadak membalikkan tubuh Naruto, dari menungging menjadi menghadapnya. Celana Naruto pun diangkat oleh Sasuke dengan cepat sampai lepas dari kaki Naruto.

Terlalu kaget, Naruto tidak berontak. Ia hanya membelalakkan matanya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seringai.

"Kau… mau apa, teme?" Naruto yang beberapa saat kemudian mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "Kasih obat nggak harus sampai le… lepas celana… kan?" tanya Naruto ragu sambil menutupi juniornya dengan tangan. "Dan kenapa kau ikutan buka celana, eh?" Wajah Naruto memerah kembali mendapati kekasihnya itu juga sudah menurunkan celana sekaligus dalamannya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke memegang barang pribadinya dan menaikturunkan tangannya.

"Lihat saja apa yang sedang kulakukan." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seduktif.

Naruto dengan cepat memindahkan tangannya dari depan juniornya menuju ke depan wajahnya. "TEMEEEE! Nggak usah pamer-pamer gitu kenapa sih?" Naruto menutup mukanya dan merapatkan jari-jarinya.

"Keren kan dobe?" Sasuke malah menanggapi dengan santainya. "Bukan pamer kok. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan padamu apa yang kau dapat dengan menjadi 'istri'ku."

"Nggak, teme! Aku belum cukup umur buat lihat yang semacam itu!" seru Naruto dengan cepat. Tetapi, perlahan jari-jarinya meregang dan ia mengintip dari balik tangannya itu, melihat langsung ke arah junior Sasuke.

Kocokan Sasuke pada juniornya itu bertambah cepat. Melihat Naruto yang mengintip di balik tangannya itu sudah dapat membuat nafsunya meningkat. Muka Naruto yang kemerahan, mata Naruto yang menuju langsung ke juniornya, keringat yang mulai muncul di wajah Naruto… serta junior Naruto yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun, semua itu membuat Sasuke makin bersemangat.

"Tenang dobe," sahut Sasuke. "Kau mau boleh atau tidak boleh lihat, ingin lihat atau tidak ingin lihat, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Tahu kenapa? Karena aku sudah tahu kau pasti tergoda dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan ini. Kalaupun kau tidak tergoda, akan kupastikan kau menjadi tergoda." Sasuke berucap dengan percaya dirinya. Tangannya tidak berhenti bekerja pada barang pribadi kebanggaanya itu.

Bagaimana dengan si uke yang malu-malu tapi mau itu? Ia lupa kalau barang pribadinya itu terekspos di depan Sasuke dan ia sendiri terus mengintip, melihat bagaimana kekasihnya melakukan pertunjukan.

Tidak lama kemudian, junior milik Sasuke sudah menampakkan ujungnya dan batangnya pun sudah menegang. Dengan menyeringai, Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memegangnya, mengarahkan ujungnya pada arah pandangan Naruto. Ia menggoyangkannya pelan, mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"Ini milikmu, dobe sayang~" Wajah yang dihiasi seringai itu tanpa malu-malu menggerakkan juniornya dengan erotis di depan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya melepasnya dan membuka kaki Naruto dengan secepat mungkin-membuatnya terbuka lebar dengan lubang yang siap dimasuki. "Dan sekarang akan kubuat benar-benar menjadi milikmu." Sasuke mendekatkan juniornya pada lubang Naruto.

Seperti dijatuhi meteor mendadak, Naruto kembali mendapatkan jiwa di bawah umurnya. Ia berusaha menahan Sasuke agar tidak mendekat lebih lagi. Naruto memanglah polos. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke. "Teme! Kali ini beneran jangan!" serunya, menahan Sasuke untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia terus fokus untuk memasukkan juniornya pada lubang Naruto. Ujung kejantanannya itu sudah menyentuh lubang Naruto yang terpampang di depannya.

"Teme!" protes Naruto lagi. Ia ingin sekali berontak, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas dan mengingkari keinginan si empunya. Harusnya dengan gampangnya ia bisa menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan maupun kakinya yang sama sekali tidak diikat atau dirantai oleh Sasuke. Hanya saja…

Sasuke menekankan kejantanannya pada lubang Naruto. Ia sebenarnya agak khawatir dengan ukurannya yang kelihatan tidak sebanding dengan lubang kecil Naruto itu. Tapi ingat, ada pepatah 'Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencoba', bukan?

Dengan perasaan mantap yang mendadak datang entah dari mana, Sasuke mulai memasukkan ujungnya itu. Tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, mengingat tadi hanya dua jarinya yang ia masukkan ke lubang itu untuk persiapan. Sekarang saja rasanya bagian ujungnya sudah terjepit lubang Naruto dengan kuatnya. Entah bagaimana kalau juniornya itu terjepit sampai ke pangkalnya.

"Sakit, teme…," rintih Naruto sambil mencengkeram seprai tempat tidurnya dengan erat. Ia merasakan perlahan pantatnya serasa akan dirobek dan dibelah jadi dua.

"Tahan sebentar ya, dobe." Sasuke terus berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya itu pada Naruto, walau sebenarnya ia tidak tega dobe-nya merintih kesakitan. "Setelah 'itu'ku masuk, kau akan merasa nyaman kok. Semua yang bagus-bagus itu harus didahului perjuangan seperti ini," hibur Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang ia sendiri tidak tahu terinspirasi dari mana.

1 senti… 2 senti… Junior Sasuke mulai menginginkan kedalaman yang lebih, kehangatan yang lebih lagi.

3 senti… 4 senti… Lebih dalam lagi Sasuke memasukkannya, dengan diiringi rintihan-rintihan dari Naruto.

"Te-teme… Sa…kit." Naruto merintih lagi dengan mata yang sudah menghasilkan air di bagian ujung-ujungnya. Rasa panas itu baru kali ini ia rasakan. Obat yang dulu waktu ia kecil dimasukkan Kushina lewat lubangnya, serta 'obat' yang tadi dimasukkan Sasuke pun rasanya tidak sebesar ini.

"Sebentar dobe. Kelihatannya dengan satu hentakan saja, aku akan bisa memasukimu secara utuh. Akan kucoba." Sasuke berkata dengan agak ragu. Ia sedikit memundurkan ujung yang sudah masuk beberapa senti itu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas sejenak. Hitungan ketiga, ia akan memasukannya secara cepat.

"Oke. Satu… dua… ti…"

"AHAAAA! KETAHUAN!" Suara lantang dan gebrakan pintu mendadak menggagalkan usaha Sasuke untuk memasuki Naruto.

Malahan, saking kagetnya, Naruto malah dengan cepat terduduk dan mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Hal itu menyebabkan kejantanan Sasuke yang ujungnya sudah masuk, menjadi keluar dari lubang Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Selain itu, Sasuke sendiri terdorong sampai jungkir balik ke belakang tanpa persiapan. Yang hebatnya, dia jungkir balik sampai turun dari kasur Naruto, dan berakhir dalam posisi jongkok yang sejahtera dan tidak kurang suatu apapun. Hanya saja, karena gabungan antara efek lepasnya junior tercintanya dari lubang si uke, dorongan si uke, ditambah aksi jungkir balik yang diluar kehendaknya, mukanya jadi menunjukkan muka syok-seakan melihat Itachi mendadak mencukur habis rambutnya.

Naruto sendiri? "_Itaaaaaaiiiiii_!" teriaknya dengan memelas sambil memegang bagian pantatnya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang dicabut paksa dari pantat, dan tentu saja terasa sakit. Saat ini pun akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa guling-guling di kasur sambil terus merintih.

Sementara itu, pelaku yang menyebabkan kehebohan itu terjadi hanya nyengir gugup di dekat pintu yang barusan ia gebrak. Kelihatannya ia tidak tahu reaksi korban-korbannya akan sampai seperti ini. Ia kira korban-korbannya hanya akan terlonjak seperti biasa dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan satu penonton di depan mereka.

"Hehehehe." Kurama menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ba-baru sibuk ya?" tanyanya gugup–bohong-waktu melihat adik kesayangannya berguling-guling sambil memegang pantatnya, dan calon adik iparnya masih mematung dengan muka seperti ikan koki. "Y-ya sudah. Maaf mengganggu. _Have a nice day_!_ Adieu_!" pamitnya tidak berperasaan sambil melambaikan tangan, berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat kejadian sebelum terlibat hal-hal lanjut yang tidak diinginkan.

Namun baru saja berbalik, ia sudah ditabrak oleh Uchiha lain yang hendak memasuki kamar. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Kyuu?" tanyanya sambil memegang lengan Kurama agar tidak lari.

Tadi itu, Kurama yang baru pulang dari kampus bersama Itachi itu langsung menyiapkan beberapa ide jahil begitu mengetahui bahwa ada sepatu Sasuke di rumahnya. Ia dan Itachi, yang dipaksanya ikut serta, sedang mencari Naruto dan Sasuke ketika telinga tajamnya tidak sengaja mendengar ada seruan Naruto dari balik pintu kamar adiknya itu. Seketika itu juga ia langsung mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Naruto yang diam-diam ia buat, lalu menguping di balik pintu. Itachi sendiri langsung paham apa yang sedang diperbuat adiknya dan Naruto di kamar, jadi ia yang sudah bisa perlahan lepas dari _brother complex-_nya menjauh saja dengan alasan ingin mengambil minum. Tapi belum sampai turun tangga untuk pergi ke dapur, ia mendengar seruan Kurama yang kemudian disusul dengan teriakan Naruto.

Sekarang, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kurama, Itachi langsung menengok ke dalam kamar, memastikan kondisi korban-korban kejahilan Kurama. Yang terlihat adalah suasana kacau yang tidak lebih baik dari suasana-suasana sebelumnya. Naruto masih berguling-guling tanpa celana, sedangkan adiknya mematung di lantai, berjongkok dengan celana yang melorot. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto terlalu fokus untuk berguling sampai-sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh terguling dari kasur dengan pantat berada di bawah.

Kurama yang mengintip dari pintu langsung menutup telinganya dengan secepat mungkin menggunakan sebelah tangan, sedang telinga yang satu lagi ditutup dengan bahunya karena lengannya masih dipegang Itachi.

"_I_…" gumam Naruto pelan.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya, belum sadar apa yang akan diperbuat Naruto. "I… Itachi?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang agak bloon. Fugaku mungkin akan menyangkalinya sebagai anak jika melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"_I_… _ITTTTAAAAAAIIIII_!"jerit Naruto dengan segenap hatinya.

Telinga Itachi langsung berdengung seketika. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto masih punya level teriakan yang lebih _destructive _daripada saat SMP dulu, saat ia dipaksa ciuman dengan Sasuke. _Cinta memang begini adanya, selalu saja ada pihak yang tersakiti…_ batin Itachi pasrah-merasa _mood_-nya sedang _mood _bernuansa dramatis salah arah.

Bagaimana hasil dari kerusuhan itu? Ingat, Minato dan Kushina pun masih berada di dalam rumah.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Kushina dan Minato, yang telinganya masih merah karena jeweran dan omelan istrinya, sudah tiba di depan kamar Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget. Kushina sempat berteriak ala _fangirl _begitu mendapati _hint _kalau anak bungsunya melakukan hal-hal yang menjurus pada rating 18+ dengan Sasuke, tapi langsung berdehem malu setelah mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kurama dan Itachi, lalu mengubah dirinya menjadi mode ibu bijak. Dengan cepat dan disertai sedikit omelan, ia melemparkan celana pada Naruto yang menurutnya bikin ribut di rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian dengan rapi, lalu membereskan kasurnya yang berantakan.

Sedangkan Minato, ia sudah berubah menjadi mode ayah bijak dari awal ia melihat kondisi kamar Naruto. Ia malah sudah langsung berusaha menyusun rencana untuk memingit Naruto dan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bertemu siapapun sampai usianya 20 tahun.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Kurama dan Itachi? Itachi langsung menjewer rubahnya itu sambil mengomel, menggantikan Kushina untuk memarahinya karena sudah menciptakan keributan. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah menyeret Kurama ke kamar Kurama sendiri dengan alasan akan memberi pelajaran yang pantas agar dia jera dan tidak mengusili adiknya itu.

Yang terlupakan adalah kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sebenarnya paling parah. Naruto masih mengaduh-aduh soal pantatnya, dan Sasuke masih mematung di lantai tanpa seorang pun yang berusaha menyadarkannya.

_Flashback 4 end_

"Ja-jadi begitu teme…" Naruto menatap Sasuke takut-takut. "Dulu saja sakit seperti itu. Apalagi kalau kau memasukkan 'itu'mu secara utuh. Bisa-bisa bukan jadi malam pertama, ini bisa jadi malam terakhirku bisa berjalan," jelas Naruto-lebay. Setelah kejadian itu, ia akhirnya tahu apa saja yang sudah dimasukkan Sasuke ke lubangnya waktu kejadian itu, dan ia menghukum Sasuke yang telah memperdaya dirinya itu dengan tidak memberinya ciuman selama dua minggu penuh-dibalas dengan protes dari Sasuke. Sasuke harusnya masih bersyukur bahwa Minato tidak menelepon polisi dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mencoba memperkosa anak bungsunya yang masih bocah, lalu benar-benar memingit Naruto sampai umur 20 tahun.

Tapi yang diajak bicara malah tidak bersuara. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap suaminya yang terdiam itu.

"Te-teme?"

Sasuke masih saja terdiam. Jangankan membalas, ia bahkan tidak menatap ke arah Naruto.

"_Hello_? Ada orang disana? _Kring-kring_! Naruto ke Sasuke, Naruto ke Sasuke!" Naruto berusaha untuk memanggil Sasuke tanpa mendekat ke arahnya. Ia masih bersikukuh mempertahankan keperjakaannya malam ini.

Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak memberi respon. Naruto akhirnya mencoba berpikir positif bahwa Sasuke merenungkan kata-kata dan penjelasannya tadi sehingga ia pun bersedia menunda malam pertama mereka. _Eh, benar juga,_ _jangan-jangan si teme itu berbaik hati dan mengerti perasaanku sebagai orang yang akan berada di posisi bawah?_ pikir Naruto (lagi-lagi) dengan polosnya.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mendekati tempat tidur-tapi masih bersikap waspada dengan berdiri di depan tempat tidur tanpa menaikinya. Ia berusaha menyelami apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"… tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu." Terdengar gumaman dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto pun lantas menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Apa teme? Aku tidak begitu dengar," tanya Naruto.

"… harusnya aku tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu. Seorang pria sejati tidak akan berbuat seperti itu," ucap Sasuke, kini tambah jelas.

Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung merasa tersentuh. Ternyata suaminya ini memang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Pasti ia sekarang menyesal dulu sudah memaksa memasuki Naruto, walau akhirnya hanya ujungnya saja. Memang betul, suami yang baik tidaklah memaksakan kehendaknya kepada 'istri'nya sendiri. Walau sebagaimanapun inginnya si suami untuk dilayani, namun kesediaan dari pihak satunya lagi juga harus diperhitungkan.

Naruto mulai mencondongkan badan ke tempat tidur sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku bangga kau bisa benar-benar mengertiku teme," puji Naruto dengan tulus. "Kupikir kau hanyalah seorang _pervert _yang akan terus memaksakan kehendak padaku yang sebenarnya belum cukup umur (?) untuk mengalami semua ini." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi tidak apa, teme. Aku paham kalau penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Jadi daripada kita menghabiskan malam dengan menyesal, lebih baik kita perang-"

"HARUSNYA AKU TIDAK BOLEH RAGU-RAGU LAGI WAKTU ITU!" seru Sasuke dengan heboh, memotong ucapan tulus Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat tegang, lalu berdiri dan menunjuk Naruto. "Harusnya waktu itu aku langsung saja memasukimu. Sekali sentakan pun oke. Harusnya aku menuruti kata-kata _aniki_! Sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, aku harus bisa menyerang langsung!" teriaknya masih dengan OOC.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung antara mau bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke atau mencoba mencernanya walau firasatnya tidak enak. Tapi satu hal yang harus ia lakukan, kembali mengambil posisi siaga sebab kelihatannya kejar-kejaran akan dimulai lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu, teme?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Huh!" Sasuke mendengus. "Pokoknya kali ini aku akan memasuki lubang hangatmu itu dengan sepenuhnya, dobe!" tegasnya. "Tidak akan ada keraguan lagi kali ini. Terima kasih dobe, telah mengingatkanku akan sensasi bagaimana enaknya berada dalam lubangmu." Ia masih saja menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku telah lama mencoba mengubur kenangan itu karena tiap kali aku ingat bagaimana waktu ujungku berada di dalammu, aku langsung ingin melakukannya dengan utuh bersamamu. Tapi aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengingatnya karena kalau aku kelepasan sebelum kita terikat, bisa-bisa kau benar-benar dipingit oleh ayahmu sampai jadi perjaka tua."

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lagi.

"Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari lagi, dobe. Diam-diam di situ ya, dobe sayang~" Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi tegang.

Kali ini Naruto paham. Membuat Sasuke mengingat bagaimana rusuhnya saat-saat pertama mereka itu ternyata hanya seperti menyiramkan minyak ke api, membuat nafsu Sasuke meninggi dan semangat untuk mengejarnya bertambah.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan berat hati. Kali ini ia hanya bisa berharap jelek semoga Sasuke terpeleset atau apalah hingga ia tidak tertangkap. Besok ia benar-benar harus ke kampus untuk bimbingan, dan tidak lucu kalau ia jadi perhatian publik gara-gara berjalan pincang, atau parah-parahnya harus didorong di kasur dengan keadaan tengkurap.

Tangan Naruto perlahan menuju ke pantatnya, mengusapnya pelan sambil seakan berkata 'Nak, tenanglah, ibu pasti akan melindungimu apapun taruhannya'.

Mata Sasuke sudah berkilat, dan dengan cepatnya ia melesat juga bagaikan kilat menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih mencoba mempertahankan diri dengan mengingat jurus silat. Naruto tentu saja sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kecepatan Sasuke akan meningkat drastis seperti itu. Tampaknya sedari tadi ia hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan agak bermain-main.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke berhasil menangkap Naruto, menerjangnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke tidak peduli mereka beralaskan apa, yang penting dirinya mendapatkan jatah malam pertama.

"Teme! Lepas!" jerit Naruto sekuat tenaga. Ia memegang celananya, berusaha mempertahankannya agar tidak ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang memang sudah mencengkeram erat celana pendek Naruto, sekarang memegangnya lebih erat. Salah sendiri Naruto kurang perhitungan dan malah memakai celana pendek yang gampang diturunkan. Sekarang celananya naik turun, dibuat untuk berebut oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sebentar ya dobe-chan manisku," ucap Sasuke sambil dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menurunkan celana Naruto. "Sebentar lagi kita akan bikin anak yang banyak."

"Nggak mau!" teriak Naruto yang meronta-ronta. "Aku ini lelaki, teme! Dibawah sini masih berbentuk 'gajah'! Nggak akan bisa ngeluarin anak!" tambah Naruto-agak tidak jelas.

"Tidak apa, sayang." Tambah lama rasanya Sasuke tambah OOC. "Pokoknya 'gajah'mu akan kurawat baik-baik juga kok," hibur Sasuke yang tidak nyambung.

"Aku bisa merawatnya sendirian teme! Aku ini lelaki yang mandiri!" balas Naruto yang ikut tertular atmosfir tidak jelasnya Sasuke.

"Tidak, teme. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu bahwa aku akan ikut bertanggung jawab. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama," sahut Sasuke-sudah melenceng dari topik semula. Tangannya masih berjuang melepas celana pendek Naruto.

"Ini milikku sendiri teme! Aku bisa membesarkannya dengan usahaku sendiri! Aku tidak mau hidup bergantung pada orang lain!" Naruto mati-matian menggenggam celananya erat.

Sasuke masih berusaha melawan genggaman Naruto, sementara matanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan agak kecewa. "Kita membuatnya bersama, jadi kita harus membesarkannya bersama. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku dobe?" tanyanya dengan tatapan nanar.

Naruto ganti menatap Sasuke. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu teme. Aku yakin bila membesarkannya bersamamu, ia pasti akan tumbuh besar dengan benar, menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua."

Entahlah topik apa yang mendadak membuat topik sebelumnya melenceng ini, tapi nyatanya kedua tokoh utama ini bisa nyambung-nyambung saja tanpa ada yang bertanya sebenarnya mereka ini bicara tentang apa.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ragu, dobe? Kau tidak percaya akan cintaku yang besar padamu ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan topik yang kelihatannya akan melenceng lagi.

"Percaya, Sasuke. Aku sangat percaya pada cintamu. Bahkan kurasa percintaan kita lebih kuat dari percintaan MinaKushi maupun ItaKyuu," sahut Naruto dengan mantap, entah dapat inspirasi dari mana sehingga tahu nama-nama pairing di fandom. "Hanya saja pasti akan ada yang terluka lagi, teme."

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Entah sejak kapan tangan mereka sudah berhenti bergerak memperebutkan celana pendek Naruto. Mereka berdua kini terdiam dan merenungkan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Memang benar, selama ini selalu ada yang terluka-sebenarnya secara harafiah. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mencegahnya?

_Click!_

"_Di dalam percintaan itu pasti memang akan ada pihak yang terluka." _Tiba-tiba suara Itachi menggema di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke, seperti malaikat yang memberikan pencerahan kepada dua insan yang sedang dilanda kebingungan tidak jelas itu. Karena itu, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berfokus, mendengarkan kalimat Itachi yang akan muncul di telinga mereka berdua. _"Tapi itu tidak dapat dihindari. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak hanya dalam percintaan, pengorbanan pasti harus dilakukan untuk mencapai sesuatu yang penting. Makin besarnya perjuangan, makin banyaknya pengorbanan yang dilakukan, maka makin besarlah nilai dari hasil yang akan didapat. Karena itu, jangan ragu-ragu, tetaplah melangkah, tetaplah lihat ke depan. Yakinlah bahwa apa yang sudah terlewati itu tidak akan lewat dengan sia-sia saja."_

Serasa mendapat pencerahan, Sasuke dan Naruto manggut-manggut. Wajah mereka berdua sekarang dihiasi kelegaan. Berarti mereka hanya harus maju tanpa ragu, percaya dengan apa yang mereka jalani saat ini, dan…

Tunggu…

Kenapa rasanya suara Itachi terasa begitu nyata? Dan kelihatannya mereka mendengar bunyi _'cklik_' sebelum mendadak suara Itachi muncul di pikiran mereka. Benarkah itu hanya pikiran mereka saja?

"_Nah, sekarang harusnya sih mereka berdua bakal make out."_ Kali ini terdengar suara Kurama berbicara. Apakah mendadak Kurama juga muncul sebagai malaikat dalam pikiran mereka? Dan kenapa rasanya suara ini berasal dari suatu tempat tertentu ya? Di balik TV, misalnya?

"_Maaf aku mau bicara seben-" _Suara Sai terinterupsi oleh suara lain.

"_Nasehatku ini harusnya sih manjur untuk mereka. Kenapa juga mereka harus ngomong panjang lebar plus ngawur seperti itu hanya untuk melakukan malam pertama saja. Jadinya aku harus turun tangan juga ujung-ujungnya."_ Suara Itachi terdengar lagi.

"_Tidak bisa. Pokoknya kalau mereka berdua tidak membesarkannya bersama, aku tidak akan setuju Naruto lanjut untuk mengandungnya!"_ Suara Minato terdengar-entah topik yang mana yang dibawanya.

"_Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih asalkan Sasuke-kun dan Naru-chanku memperlihatkan tontonan asyik ke- EHEM! Maksudku, kau bodoh, Minato! Mana mungkin Naruto yang masih punya 'gajah' itu bisa mengandung?" _Suara kali ini adalah suara Kushina yang tampaknya agak salah tingkah di tengah.

"_Teman dan penonton semua, aku mau bica-" _Lagi-lagi suara Sai terpotong di tengah-tengah.

"_Kalau kami sih asyik-asyik saja selama dapat tontonan live dari pairing kesukaan kami." _Suara milik… Sakura?

"_Be-betul… Po-pokoknya kami harus pu-puas!" _Kalimat yang dipenuhi kegugupan ini tentu saja milik Hinata, bukan?

"_Kalau sampai mereka tidak jadi melakukan malam pertama, pokoknya aku minta uang kami balik lho, Kyuu-senpai." _Terdengar suara Ino menyahut.

"_Maaf, kasih aku kesempatan untuk bi-" _Untuk ketiga kalinya Sai terinterupsi.

"_Tenang saja. Kalian klien berhargaku dari awal. Kerjasama ini pasti akan berhasil." _Kali ini suara Kurama lagi. _"Dan siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama rubah buluk itu?"_

"_Nama itu tapi pantas untukmu kok. Terkesan manis dan sangat uke." _Sahutan kali ini sepertinya sahutan dari Itachi.

Kenapa pencerahan itu malah berujung menjadi percakapan seperti ini? Memangnya ada pencerahan yang melibatkan banyak orang seperti ini? Ramai sekali! Sasuke dan Naruto mulai sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"_Perhatian sebentar!" _Suara Sai kali ini lebih besar dan terdengar lebih menuntut. _"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian semua. Tapi apakah tidak ada di antara kalian yang sadar kalau tombol 'on' pada microphone masih menyala? Kupikir sekarang mereka sudah sadar kalau kita menyadap dan menonton tindakan mereka ini dari ruang sebelah. Naruto pun pastinya sudah sadar kalau penyadap dan kamera yang dibuat Kyuubi-senpai itu tidak gampang terlacak dan akan bisa lepas dari mata tajam Sasuke sekalipun. Sasuke pun harusnya sudah sadar kalau nasehat dari Itachi-senpai itu tadi disiarkan live. Mereka berdua harusnya pun sudah tahu kalau nanti pada waktu mereka selesai melakukan hubungan sex, kita akan mengejutkannya lewat microphone dan speaker yang sudah kita pasang di kamar mereka secara diam-diam ini. Benar kan?" _

Sasuke dan Naruto serentak _sweatdrop._ Mereka juga yakin orang-orang yang terlibat juga langsung _sweatdrop._ Jadi begitukah? Mereka sepertinya benar-benar mendapat pencerahan, yaitu pencerahan dari Sai yang menjelaskan semuanya dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

Sementara itu di kamar sebelah…

"Aaaaa! Itachi bodoh! Kau tidak mematikan microphone?" Kurama dengan berangnya langsung memukul kepala Itachi.

"Lho, itu kan tugasmu sebagai orang yang memintaku memberi nasehat dan menyalakan tombol _on_?" protes Itachi sambil berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari serangan kekasihnya.

"Kan kau yang berbicara! Mana aku tahu kapan kau selesai bicaranya!" balas Kurama-tidak mau kalah.

"Se-sekarang yang pe-penting, ma-matikan dulu _microphone_-nya!" Hinata mencoba menengahi sambil melihat berbagai tombol di alat-alat elektronik di depannya.

Di depan orang-orang yang berkumpul itu ada layar besar lengkap dengan berbagai perlengkapan lain yang sudah disiapkan untuk menyadap malam pertama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sebagai perwakilan dari klub pecinta _yaoi _sudah menyewa Kurama dan Itachi untuk membantu mereka membuat film dokumenter tentang malam pertama Naruto dan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mau melepaskan kesempatan melihat secara _live _pairing mereka melakukan hubungan dewasa?

Lalu ada juga Minato dan Kushina yang hadir disana. Minato yang masih belum rela anak bungsunya yang manis itu dimiliki secara penuh oleh Sasuke, malah ikutan proyek busuk anak tertuanya dengan alasan ia akan mengawasi semua kegiatan Naruto dan Sasuke, apapun dan dimanapun. Sementara Kushina? Ia sebagai salah satu mantan anggota klub pecinta _yaoi _yang dulunya menjadi _shipper _Fugaku x Minato… maksudnya, sebagai ibu yang baik untuk Naruto dan istri yang baik untuk Minato, berusaha 'menemani' anaknya melakukan malam pertama, juga menemani suaminya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia merengek.

Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke kamar Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menempelkan penyadap dan kamera? Jawabannya mudah. Hotel itu adalah hotel milik keluarga Sai. Sai-lah yang dulu menawarkan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menginap di hotelnya dengan gratis, sebagai hadiah untuk pernikahan mereka. Kurama yang mengetahui hal itu langsung saja memintanya untuk bekerja sama dengan alibi bahwa itu akan menjadi _surprise _yang mengesankan untuk sepasang pengantin baru itu. Tentu saja Sai yang berprinsip 'berpihak pada kebaikan dan persahabatan' langsung setuju. Ia berharap dengan begitu ikatan kekeluargaan mereka semua akan semakin erat karena Naruto dan Sasuke terharu teman-temannya dan keluarganya sangat _care._

Apakah ada pihak lain yang terlibat? Sebenarnya beberapa pegawai hotel ikut terlibat. Pegawai hotel yang disuruh Sasuke untuk mengamankan kamar lebih tunduk kepada Sai sebagai anggota pemilik hotel. Jadi, pemeriksaan kamar yang dilakukan mereka hanyalah formalitas semata. Bagaimana dengan perintah Sasuke agar mereka tidak menerima suapan? Mereka tidak menerimanya. Mereka hanya menuruti perintah pemilik hotel saja. Kesimpulannya, walau terlibat, tapi para pegawai jadi tidak bersalah, bukan?

"Iya, matikan tombolnya!" seru Ino dengan panik. Ia masih berharap untuk mendapatkan _live _SasuNaru.

"Duh, semoga mereka pura-pura tidak dengar pembicaraan kita tadi dan lanjut untuk melakukan 'itu'." Sakura mulai berharap dengan khusyuk.

Akhirnya tombol dipencet oleh Itachi yang terus-menerus diperbudak Kurama. Mereka pun merasa agak lega. Namun…

"Anu…" Sai mencoba memulai pembicaraan kembali. Karena merasakan firasat tidak enak dari orang yang keberadaannya dilupakan sementara karena panik-walaupun sebenarnya orang ini patut disalahkan juga-, semua menengok ke arah Sai yang masih tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Aku cuma mau bilang, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak terlihat di kamar, lho."

Dengan horornya, semua yang ada di tempat itu langsung menatap ke arah layar yang sekarang hanya menunjukkan kamar kosong. Pintu kamar itu terlihat terbuka lebar, dan Naruto serta Sasuke kelihatannya sudah keluar kamar. Tentu saja mereka tahu dengan yakinnya kemana kedua korban mereka itu pergi.

Benar kan, baru saja berpikir, bel kamar itu sudah dipencet seseorang. Serentak, mereka menatap pintu masih dengan tatapan horor. Beberapa saat kemudian, bel itu dipencet lagi.

"Su-sudah dikunci kan ya, pintu kamar sini?" tanya Ino dengan gugup setelah terbengong sebentar.

"Harusnya sih… sudah," jawab Sakura yang tidak kalah gugup.

Mengambil nafas lega, mereka merapat. Pintu kamar hotel itu tentu saja dirancang untuk hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam jika tanpa kunci. Sekuat apapun tenaga Naruto dan Sasuke, pastinya mereka tidak akan bisa mendobrak pintu itu.

"Pastinya yang datang itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke." Ino mulai berbicara. "Rencana matang kita bisa gagal kalau begini," tambahnya.

"Ti-tidak boleh dibiarkan!" Hinata menanggapi dengan semangat. "Su-sudah bertahun-tahun a-aku menanti hal ini."

"Dan aku tidak ingin melepas uang-uangku," sahut Kurama-pikirannya hanya tertuju pada uang yang sudah dibayar oleh Sakura dan kawan-kawan kepadanya.

"Aku sendiri lebih suka mereka jujur dan terbuka di depanku dalam berhubungan. Apalagi sekarang yang kita maksud adalah anak bungsuku yang masih belum cukup umur," sambung Minato-sangat ngawur dan melenceng.

"Aku tahu perasaan kalian." Kushina mendesah pelan. "Sebagai _fangi- _maksudku, sebagai ibu yang baik, aku ingin anakku mendapat malam pertama dengan sepantasnya di hari yang juga sepantasnya. Tapi apakah tindakan ini tidak kelewatan?"

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, _okaa-san._" Layaknya Sasuke, Itachi pun juga sudah memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan _okaa-san_ sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. "Sekarang kita harus berpikir bagaimana caranya mereka melanjutkan malam pertama mereka itu. Dan karena kita sudah terlanjur mengintip, maka kita harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir juga," jelasnya bijak.

"Benar, Kushina-san. Jangan ragu sebelum tujuan kita tercapai. Tidakkah Kushina-san ingin mendapatkan film dokumenter _yaoi_ dengan pairing sempurna seperti ini?" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Kushina yang semakin goyah pertahanannya.

"Be-benar juga ya." Kushina terlihat berpikir keras-bingung antara mempertahankan identitasnya sebagai _fangirl_ atau statusnya sebagai ibu dari Naruto.

"Omong-omong, Sai kenapa belum berbicara lagi?" Ino mendadak bertanya. Ia agak khawatir si muka pucat satu itu melakukan hal yang mengacaukan rencana mereka lagi. "Tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?"

"Tidak." Terdengar suara Sai, bukan dari arah dekat mereka, namun dari arah lain. "Aku hanya bergerak sebentar untuk membukakan pintu buat tamu yang datang. Kasihan, mereka sudah memencet bel tapi belum kita bukakan," jawabnya dengan santai dan tenang.

Kunci pintu sudah terbuka dan kenop pintu sudah diturunkan. Pintu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan dua orang santun yang menjadi tamu dadakan di ruangan itu.

"Silakan masuk. Kami sedang bersenang-senang." Sai dengan santainya malah mempersilakan kedua tamu tak diundang itu masuk.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Kami rasa kami juga akan senang berada disini," sahut tamu pertama. "Pencerahan darimulah yang telah membawa kami kesini. Iya kan teme? Dan apa kubilang, kita akan diijinkan masuk oleh Sai jika bisa bersikap santun dalam memasuki tempat orang."

"Benar dobe. Dengan cara santun ini, kalaupun kita salah kamar, kita bisa mengecek kamar lainnya yang bersebelahan dengan kita. Untungnya kita beruntung. Pastinya, orang yang bisa santun pasti bisa mendapat kesenangan yang lebih dari yang diharapkan. Iya kan, para penonton?" sinis tamu kedua yang sekarang sudah menyeringai kepada orang-orang yang kini hanya bisa berkeringat itu. Tangannya menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Iya, kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama, mengakrabkan kekeluargaan dan persahabatan kita malam ini," sambut Sai dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa, tidak dapat ditebak.

Dua orang yang berada di dekat Sai langsung mengangguk dengan mantap sementara orang-orang lainnya kecuali Sai, langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan pasrah. Ya, malam ini akan menjadi malam keakraban untuk semua orang yang ada di kamar itu pastinya.

Bagaimana dengan malam pertama Sasuke dan Naruto? Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas, malam ini akan dihabiskan bukan sebagai malam pertama namun sebagai malam keakraban, walau akan ada babak kejar-kejaran _season _2 dengan personel yang lebih banyak dan beberapa pihak yang tersakiti-secara harafiah. Tapi ingat kata bijak Itachi yang ada benarnya itu, pasti akan ada pihak yang tersakiti, jadi jangan ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh demi keakraban yang sudah menanti.

Malam pertama? Bagi Sasuke dan Naruto, tampaknya jalan menuju ke malam pertama masih jauh dan patut diperjuangkan lagi.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Te-teme, beneran jangan disini deh." Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke yang masih mendempetnya ke meja sehingga punggung Naruto sudah menekuk ke belakang.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kurasa malah ini tempat yang aman bagi kita, dobe. Masa ada cerita pengantin pertama belum melakukan malam pertama bahkan sesudah dua minggu lewat dari tanggal pernikahan?" sahut Sasuke sambil terus berusaha mendekati leher Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus di ruang rapat kantor ayahmu ini?" seru Naruto masih sambil berjuang.

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang rapat perusahaan milik Fugaku. Sasuke-lah yang membawa Naruto ke tempat ini sore tadi, dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin Naruto menemaninya mengantar dokumen untuk Fugaku yang ketinggalan di rumah. Namun, tentu saja Sasuke memiliki maksud lain.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai rumah kita jadi saja?" keluh Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Menurutmu aku bisa bertahan sampai sebulan lagi? Kita pasti tidak akan bisa melakukannya di rumahmu atau di rumahku, dobe. Bahkan hotel pun sekarang bukanlah tempat yang aman mengingat akal bulus si rubah itu tidak terbatas,"jelas Sasuke.

Benar sih, ucapan Sasuke. Dua minggu ini mereka tidur bergantian di rumah keluarga Namikaze dan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumah baru mereka memang baru akan jadi kurang lebih sebulan lagi.

"Tapi kenapa harus kantor ayahmu?" protes Naruto lagi. Kenapa harus di kantor yang notabene punya lebih banyak orang berlalu lalang?

"Ini cukup aman, dobe. Kurama tidak akan bisa macam-macam disini, bahkan Itachi sekalipun." Sasuke menyeringai. "Mereka tidak akan berani menempelkan penyadap dan segala sesuatunya di kantor ayahku. Lagipula, ruang rapat ini kedap suara dan pintunya pun sudah kukunci dengan benar, dobe."

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dengan tangan masih berusaha menahan berat tubuh Sasuke yang terus menghimpitnya. Ruang rapat itu memang terlihat sangat tertutup dengan meja-meja diatur sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk U, kursi-kursi yang ada di belakang masing-masing meja, meja dan kursi khusus pemimpin rapat di depan, papan tulis hitam kelam yang hanya bisa ditulisi dengan spidol putih khusus di belakang meja pemimpin, layar LCD dan beberapa peralatan elektronik lainnya seperti _speaker _atau _microphone_, serta rak khusus untuk meletakkan dokumen-dokumen penting. Pintunya pun hanya ada satu, yaitu pintu yang berada di tengah-dan sudah dikunci oleh Sasuke secara benar. Kurang aman apa lagikah?

"Benar kau yakin ini aman?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke berhenti memaksa dobe-nya itu. Ia tersenyum. Nampaknya Naruto sudah mulai luluh hatinya. "Tentu saja, dobe. Lagipula ini sudah jam 8 malam, dan para karyawan sudah pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau pantatku sakit dan aku tidak bisa berjalan sampai besok-besok?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan sayangnya sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening Naruto. "Percayalah dan serahkan semua padaku."

Semburat kemerahan mulai menghiasi wajah Naruto. Kelihatannya hari ini ia harus menyerah pada Sasuke. Ia tidak tega juga membiarkan Sasuke makin hari tampak makin frustasi saja. Biarlah kali ini ia membuat Sasuke nyaman dan rileks.

Naruto akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Sasuke, menariknya untuk mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya agak lama. Melihat 'istri'nya berinisiatif dulu, yakinlah Sasuke bahwa kali ini ia akan mendapat jatahya. Ia tidak boleh membuat Naruto takut dan mengurungkan niatnya. Karena itu, ia harus berhati-hati dan benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Ini saat pertama bagi mereka dan harus bisa memuaskan dua pihak, bukan hanya satu pihak. Mulut Sasuke pun mulai melumat milik Naruto, menyapukan lidahnya ke permukaan bibir seseorang yang akan menemani hidupnya sampai akhir hayat itu. Bibir manis itu tidak akan ia biarkan sampai diklaim orang lain karena bibir itu hanyalah miliknya, pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk bibirnya sejak awal mereka bertemu .

Naruto juga sudah benar-benar luluh, pasrah dan menyiapkan diri untuk melayani Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, lama-lama ia juga ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya melakukan hubungan badan dengan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

Satu hati yang begitu keras itu akhirnya sudah dilelehkan oleh hati yang lain. Kali ini tidak ada pemaksaan, yang ada hanya hasrat dan nafsu masing-masing untuk memiliki tubuh dan hati satu sama lain. Naruto pun juga ikut membuka baju Sasuke sesudah Sasuke berhasil melepaskan kemeja yang ia pakai. Sekarang ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan sakit seperti apakah pantatnya nanti, pokoknya tubuhnya sudah terasa panas dan ingin disentuh lebih oleh Sasuke.

Tampaknya kali ini malam pertama benar-benar akan mereka jalani dengan sepantasnya. Tidak ada gangguan dari Kurama dan Itachi, juga tidak ada gangguan dari para _fangirls _itu. Semua aman dan terkendali sepenuhnya.

Atau itu hanyalah pikiran Sasuke saja.

Fugaku baru saja memasuki ruangannya waktu mendengar ada suara-suara aneh dari _speaker_ yang ada di ruangannya.

_Speaker_ itu adalah _speaker_ yang tersambung ke ruang rapat yang memang berada di sebelah ruangan pribadinya. Sebagai pemilik kantor, tentu saja ia harus mengawasi jalannya rapat sebisa mungkin walau tidak bisa mengikutinya secara penuh karena harus mengurus pekerjaan lain di ruangannya. Karena itu, dari ruangannya ada _speaker_ yang tersambung kesana jadi ia bisa mendengar apa saja yang dibicarakan di rapat dengan jelas.

Selain itu, ada juga kaca yang super besar di ruangan Fugaku. Dari kaca itu, ia bisa melihat kondisi ruang rapat walaupun yang ada di ruang rapat tidak bisa melihatnya dari sana, hanya bisa melihatnya sebagai papan tulis kaca berwarna hitam. Papan tulis itu pun sering digunakan untuk menulis penjelasan yang tidak tercantum di LCD walau kebanyakan dari para karyawan memang tahu kalau itu adalah papan tulis sekaligus kaca pengawas. Dengan itu, walaupun Fugaku tidak ada di ruang rapat atau ruangannya, orang-orang di ruang rapat akan tetap menjalankan rapat dengan baik dan benar karena merasa tidak lepas dari pengawasan pemilik sekaligus pimpinan tertinggi kantor. Semua itu adalah peralatan pribadi yang dikondisikan untuknya sebagai pemilik kantor yang sibuk.

_Apa ada yang sedang rapat? Harusnya rapat terakhir sudah selesai satu setengah jam yang lalu, _batin Fugaku, belum sadar kalau ruangan rapatnya disalahgunakan untuk bernista-nista.

Dengan cermat ia membuka telinganya untuk mendengar sembari berjalan menuju kursi pribadinya. Yang ia dengar sekarang adalah desahan-desahan yang erotis. Dan saat melihat ke arah kaca besar itu, tambah terkejutlah ia saat melihat pemandangan rating NC-17 yang sedang terjadi di ruang rapatnya.

Sasuke sudah membuka celana Naruto dan mengocok barang pribadinya dengan penuh nafsu, sementara Naruto membenamkan kepala di pundak Sasuke sambil terus mendesah. Keduanya sudah berkeringat dan nampak dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Sasuke pun tampaknya tidak tahu mekanisme ruangan rapat dan ruangan pribadi Fugaku itu.

Dengan segera, Fugaku menyalakan _microphone _yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara kepada orang-orang di ruang rapat-yang _speaker-_nyaberada tepat di atas kaca tadi.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!"

Tampaknya, sekali lagi Sasuke dan Naruto masih harus berjuang lebih keras untuk menapaki jalan menuju malam pertama yang pantas dan privat.

**BENAR-BENAR END**

* * *

><p>Nggak nyangka bakal jadi sepanjang ini... O.O padahal niatnya oneshot doang. Ketahuan kalo author suka kebanyakan ngomong.<p>

Tapi pokoknya, hope you will enjoy this part too. Saya kaget lihat ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fanfic abal ini, bahkan ngereview, ngefollow dan ngefave T_T hontou ni arigatou buat yang sudah review, ngefollow dan ngefave. Buat para reviewer, ingat kalau satu review anda pun bisa membuat kepercayaan diri para author meningkat sehingga menyelamatkan fic dari ke-discontinued-an *bahasa gado-gado macam apa ini*. Pokoknya, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! *kecup basah dari jauh xDD*

Kalau balas review, biasanya disini atau lewat PM ya? O.O karena saya masih belum tahu, jadi kali ini saya taruh disini ya balasan reviewnya. Oh ya, sebelumnya, maaf banget, ini cuma twoshot. Di part kemaren sudah saya kasih di note bawah sih, kalau sebenarnya ini oneshot aja, cuman saya pisah jadi dua biar rame *slapped*.

**azurradeva**  
>makasih ya ^_^ makasih udah mau baca dan dropped reviewnya.<p>

** 60**  
>hehehe here's the part two! makasih sudah mau baca dan dropped review! ^_^<p>

**siihat namikaze natsumi**  
>gehehehehe. anti-mainstream nih satu pairing. ber-romantis ria itu penting, tapi bikin rusuh juga poin penting biar hubungan tambah seru lho *eh*<br>ini part 2nya sudah keluar. hope you'll enjoy it. makasih uda baca dan kasih review ya ^_^

hoho namanya asik! miso shiru! *ditabok pake dua tangan*  
>(w) makasih banyak! ehehe ni author berusaha sebisa mungkin ngehilangin typo nih. kalau ngga ada, syukurlah xDD<br>semoga bisa enjoy di part ini juga walau isi dan ending lebih gaje. T^T  
>makasih uda baca dan uda review ya! ^_^<p>

**Iminthedark**  
>wow! author mendadak berasa jadi tokoh utama pilem yang senjatanya pake palu itu *dibejek-bejek* xDD<br>yeah i'll keep writing with all my might. hehehe. makasih uda baca dan review ya! ^_^

**Drack Yellow**  
>Salam kenal Yellow-san! xD ehehehe ini part 2 nya. semoga bisa lumayan memuaskan walau lebih gaje dan ngegantung. T^T<br>makasih uda baca danreview ya! ^_^

**BcozI'mNaughty**  
> noooooo, ah stop it, you *ditabok* xB  
>saya masih ingusan ini, dan sampai bertahun-tahun mendatang pun akan tetap beringus lho(?!)<br>makasih banyak uda baca dan uda review! ^_^

**Heiwajima Shizaya**  
>hehe ini part 2nya!<br>glad you like it, Shi-san! xD semoga part ini pun bisa lumayan memuaskan.  
>Makasih uda baca dan uda review! ^_^<p>

**leny**  
>wah tentu saja boleh banget X)) malah berterima kasih nih author, kalo ada yang bersedia baca, bahkan kasih review. so, smoga part ini pun bisa lumayan memuaskan. makasih banyak uda baca dan review! ^_^<p>

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**  
>sudah lanjut lho... xD<br>makasih banyak sudah baca dan review! ^_^

**shinzun**  
>. maaf banget, ini cuman twoshot. maaf ya, kalau berasa ngebikin harapan ini bakal dichapterin panjang T^T *telentang di telenan, siap dipotong*<br>btw, ini part 2nya, jadi sudah dipastikan complete kok. ehehe XD  
>makasih banget uda dukung! hahahahaha pengennya author sih sasunaru punya anak yang banyak sampe bisa bikin tim sepakbola beserta penonton dan wasitnya *ditabok*<p>

**Opia**  
>maaf banget baru bisa ngemoderate reviewnya sekarang nih, gara2 ngga tau kalo ada yang harus dimoderate segala T^T jadi ngedobel2.. maaf banget, maklum author masih ngga ngeh banyak tentang ffn! *sujud nangis*<br>tapi saya seneng banget opia-san ngecoba review berkali-kali. makasih banyak! X))  
>ohohoho sayangnya, dengan part ini sudah complete nih T^T tapi wordsnya 13k lebih kok kalau tanpa balesan review, kalo ngga salah sih *ngeles*<br>makasih sudah dukung! (w) wogh, requestnya mirip sama shinzun.. orang yang samakah? O.O  
>makasih banyak uda baca dan review ya ^_^<p>

**Elpeu**  
>gehehehehe silakan lho, ketawa diperolehkan asal jangan sampai kesedak. *eh* x))<br>makasih banyak lho (/) author jadi malu kalo dapet pujian *ditabok*  
>ini part 2nya. semoga memuaskan, walau lebih gaje dan ngegantung. T^T<br>gyohohoho penname penuh kenangan ini *curcol* xDD pai-pai!  
>makasih uda baca dan review ya! ^_^<p>

**yuzuru**  
>gyahahaha iya, apa sih susahnya nahan sakit di pantat sebentar doang sih ya *ikutan dijitak plus ditabok* XD<br>makasih uda baca dan review ya! ^_^ 

Harusnya sudah bisa diupdate dari kemarennya, cuma author barusan dapat kerja pagi, jadi sibuk dan harus urus banyak hal. T^T maaf kalau kerasa telat yah.. chapter ini pun author sendiri rasanya kurang puas bagian endingnya, tapi belum kepikiran yang lain lagi. tapi semoga bisa paling tidak merefreshkan hati deh *apaini* x)

akhir kata, RnR? X)

-chiimao13-


End file.
